Una Nueva Familia
by Siruela Lupin
Summary: Draco y Harry se han casado y formaran una nueva familia. Lo quevendrá después no lo imaginaron ni en sus mejores o peores sueños. EPILOGO arriba!Terminado!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí estoy ya con una nueva historia que esta completamente dedicada a mi amiga AlmaRosaNS… espero que te guste Alma porque de verdad que a mi el slash se me da extraño… jeje pero de algo si pueden estar seguros… tendrá mi sello característico :p

**Una Nueva Familia**

CAPITULO 1

El mundo mágico se congregó en la Sala de Uniones para magos más prestigiada de todo Londres. Era el evento social más esperado (_e inesperado_), el más sorpresivo (_y al mismo tiempo el menos sorpresivo_) y el más HIGH-HIGH (_sin duda_) de toda la sociedad mágica. Ahí se darían cita todas las personalidades más importantes y no importantes; sería una ceremonia por todo lo alto.

Originalmente Harry no tenía intenciones de que fuera "demasiado público". Solo deseaba ser acompañado por las personas más allegadas, los amigos más íntimos, familiares, una cena privada . . . Pero cuando Draco le dijo a su madre, (_quien por cierto despotricó durante días_) después de dar su consentimiento se encargó de correr la voz a todas las amistades y en un par de horas ya prácticamente estaban obligados a invitar a todas las encopetadas amistades de los Malfoy y de los Black, Rita Skeeter se invitó sola por cierto, y además medio Hogwarts ya que Pansy se encargó de decirle a todos sus excompañeros que fueran a verla ser Testigo de Honor del enlace junto con Ronald Weasley, los mejores amigos de los novios.

Pero finalmente el día llegó después de 6 meses de fugaz noviazgo. A la mayoría de las personas les había parecido un noviazgo demasiado breve, no así a ellos que sentían que las espera de vivir juntos les parecía eterna.

Sus amigos tuvieron una sorpresa momentánea pero fue solo por un instante pues en el fondo todos sabían lo que existía detrás de aquella rivalidad muy bien alimentada, de hecho no sólo sus amigos lo suponían, era un secreto a voces. Eran ellos los únicos que insistían en engañarse y hacer a un lado la irreprimible atracción que sentían el uno por el otro cuando estaban cerca . . . _o lejos_.

Pero a pesar de ello fueron capaces de mantener su _castidad_ para que la noche de su boda fuera un sueño de romanticismo . . . Sí, castidad aunque no lo crean, fueron novios de manita sudada durante 6 meses, pero no me pregunten el motivo del sudor de sus manos, preferiría no entrar en detalles . . . _por ahora_.

Pero por fin ahí se encontraban frente a frente y ante un juez para casarse frente a 1550 personas vestidas con sus mejores modelitos. Ambos en riguroso negro, un par de túnicas de gala elegantísimas. Harry por primera vez en la vida estaba peinado (_Hermione se había encargado de eso_) mientras que Draco impecablemente peinado con el cabello relamido hacia atrás, más aún que siempre (_si es que eso es posible_). Las miradas verde y plata (_colores Slytherin por cierto_) se cruzaban con nervioso deseo.

Narcissa llevaba un espectacular vestido verde menta que dejaba a todos claro que a pesar de la edad se conservaba en excelente forma y fue la envidia de muchas, entre ellas la mismísima Bellatrix que iba con un escandaloso vestido rojo bermellón. Por otro lado Molly (_que sería el lado materno de Harry_) vestía una linda túnica en azul marino bastante discreta con algunos motivos en plata.

Sus testigos; Pansy, quien _en ausencia de novia_. . . tuvo la osadía de vestir un hermoso vestido blanco de seda. Bueno, en realidad en esta ocasión no ofendía a nadie, pero Hermione de todos modos no dejó de criticar el atrevimiento. Ron por su parte llevaba una túnica gris elegantísima haciendo una deslumbrante combinación con Pansy. _Quien lo hubiera dicho. . ._

Hermione y Ginny (_las cotillas de la noche_) muy guapas y con la esperanza de hallarse un buen partido lo suficientemente distraído como para poder pescarlo. La primera vestía un vestido color tierra que destacaba el color de sus ojos y cabellos; la segunda con un bello vestido negro que le hacía sobresalir notablemente el rojo de su cabello.

La ceremonia duró escasos 20 minutos y el resto fue una celebración que duró varias horas en donde todos convivieron como si se cayeran bien, haciendo uso de toda la hipocresía que suele ocuparse para estos casos. Los invitados disfrutaron de la cena y la convivencia mientras la pareja de novios se preocupaba de que todos estuvieran bien atendidos y muy a su pesar respondían a las preguntas de Rita Skeetter y posaban para las fotos.

Hacia el final de la noche se escucharon los acordes de "Unforgettable" en la maravillosa voz de un cantante muggle llamado Frank Sinatra y la pareja de novios bailó románticamente dedicándose miradas que chorreaban miel en la víspera de lo que estaba por venir en cuanto lograran deshacerse de los invitados y quedarse solos _por fin_.

La pareja de novios soportó estoica hasta que el último de los invitados se hubiera ido, a pesar de que tanto Molly como Narcisa (por separado, obviamente) se ofrecieron a despedir ellas a los invitados para que ellos se fueran a "descansar". Pero ellos no aceptaron, no dejarían que nadie dijera que tenían prisa por estar solos… _aunque así fuera_. Finalmente los últimos en irse fueron doña comadreja mayor, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, y por el lado Malfoy, Narcisa y Bellatrix que estaban dándole a Draco las complicadas instrucciones para hacer uso de la casa que Narcisa les había obsequiado.

Después, el clásico silencio incómodo . . .

-**¿Nos vamos?**-

-**¡Claro! No tengo ninguna intención de quedarme**- respondió Draco con su sonrisa presuntuosa estirando la mano hacia Harry y desapareciendo en medio del salón de eventos que ahora quedaba vacío y desordenado.

Un minuto mas tarde se encontraban a la puerta de su nueva casa, la que compartirían juntos como pareja, donde compartirían todo… _todo_. Pero mientras Draco ejecutaba los hechizos necesarios para tomar posesión de su casa, una espectacular inscripción que estaba sobre el enorme portón llamó la atención de Harry.

-**Draco¿qué es eso?**- Peguntó Harry con la mirada tensa hacia la nuca de Draco que seguía concentrado en las indicaciones de su madre.

-**¿Qué? Aaah, vaya! Bueno, es la inscripción de nuestra familia, la familia que formamos . . . "Malfoy Potter"**-

-**Y¿por qué Malfoy Potter y no Potter Malfoy?**-

Draco dio un profundo suspiro unido a una sonrisa que en otra ocasión habría hecho a Harry temer una respuesta cargada de veneno pero pareció contenerse justo antes. -**Muy sencillo, el letrero lo mandó hacer mi madre . . .**-

Por la mente de Harry pasaron muchas posibles respuestas a eso, pero esa noche no era buena idea pelear y menos por una inscripción que era algo que fácilmente se podía cambiar, además él sabía que era cierto, Narcisa jamás haría para la casa de su hijo una inscripción donde su nombre estuviera al final. Se limitó a contar hasta 25 en silencio y entró a la espectacular residencia "_Malfoy Potter_" detrás de Draco.

La casa era realmente linda y grande, de dos plantas y bastante amplia. Al instante se pusieron a sus órdenes Kreacher y Dobby.

-**¿Necesitan algo los señores?**-

-**Si¡que se vayan a ver si ya puso la marrana que vive en el Bosque Prohibido!**- Espetó Draco con la cara llena de desprecio y Dobby pareció no comprender mientras que Kreacher pareció sentirse orgulloso de la respuesta.

-**SSHH no los trates así. Pueden retirarse ambos a descansar, y . . . no nos molesten por la mañana**- Harry se ruborizó pero siguió intentado hablar lo mas natural posible –**nosotros les avisamos a que hora querremos el desayuno**-

-**Como el amo disponga**- Dijo Dobby con una pícara sonrisa y ambos salieron del recibidor y se perdieron de vista.

Después de despachar a sus sirvientes subieron a la habitación, en donde trataron de seguir fingiendo naturalidad, Harry aflojó el cuello de su camisa y el moño, Draco se acercó al espejo y se paró frente a el, pero en realidad no se observaba, su mente estaba mucho más allá del reflejo de su expresión de niño de 11 años en el bosque prohibido que le devolvía el espejo.

Harry, temerario y valiente como siempre se acercó a él habiéndose dado cuenta de que Draco, ahí detrás de la puerta de su recamara era un hombre vulnerable y sensible, era un niño pequeño que necesitaba un abrazo. Harry lo abrazó por la cintura y recargó la cara en su hombro mientras el rubio recibía el abrazó como un sediento recibe un vaso de agua. Las manos del moreno acariciaron su pecho y el rubio se recargó en el pecho de Harry para disfrutar de las caricias.

Había sido mucha la espera…

Draco se dio la vuelta y sus labios se unieron en un cerrado beso en donde se quedaron pegados olvidándose de todo lo que existía fuera y permaneciendo únicamente en el universo que se habían creado en donde solo estaban ellos dos (_me voy poniendo cursi¡que horror!_). Harry rozó con la punta de su lengua los labios de Draco quien inmediatamente abrió la boca permitiendo que Harry entrara y le contara las muelas y dientes además de hacerle una revisión bucal exhaustiva. Sus besos eran largos y apasionados y pronto el moño de la túnica ahogaba el cuello de Draco sin permitirle respirar, entonces se retiraron y fue el momento para quitar la odiosa ropa que estorbaba su planes.

Entre risas ambos comenzaron a despojarse de las elegantes prendas que habían sido testigos de su unión ante los hombres pero que, -_definitivamente_- no lo serían de su unión, de su _fusión_ material, es decir, física; es decir, la ropa sale sobrando en ciertos casos.

Esta vez era Draco quien urgía divertido a Harry que estaba lleno de toda la torpeza que nunca tuvo. Entonces Draco decidió agregar obstáculos besando sus mejillas y labios y cuello alternadamente evitando que el moreno lograra concentrarse en retirar definitivamente el cinto del pantalón del rubio.

Cuando Harry advirtió la broma quitó con determinación el cinto y le abrió los pantalones mientras sostenía su mirada con actitud retadora y con una sonrisa que era la más agradable amenaza que había recibido Draco nunca. Una vez que los pantalones estuvieron en el suelo Harry se encargó de llevar al rubio hasta la cama donde cayeron llenándose de besos y caricias.

Para cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron desnudos todo era jadeos y respiraciones profundas, enormes suspiros y el incesante sonido de sus labios al llenar de besos y chupetes el cuerpo del otro. Ambos estaban desahogando todo su deseo y amor con la mayor dedicación, sus manos viajaban, sus bocas acariciaban sus pechos, sus vientres, sus espaldas, sus bocas… las posiciones y los acomodos cambiaban sin cesar según las necesidades que iban teniendo; así se encontraron a veces a _las doce treinta y a veces a las seis en punto…_

Como parte de sus caricias vino una cuidadosa preparación, solo que como no estaban seguros de que rol tomarían, no se escatimaron las caricias entre ambos que de cualquier manera no saldrían sobrando. Pero después de ese largo e intenso preámbulo, Harry reconoció no poder más y, montándose sobre un Draco completamente tendido sobre la cama, se unieron. La experiencia fue lo más sobrecogedor que hubieran vivido antes, complejo de algún modo, pero sublime sin duda.

Al principio el dolor, la incomodidad, los nervios y el temor de no lastimarse los tuvo un poco limitados, pero una vez que _todo se relajó_ el placer llegó de lleno a ellos hasta que el rubio se liberó con un sonoro gemido que provocó que Harry poco después cayera sobre su pecho satisfecho.

El rubio estaba completamente complacido con esa noche por muchas causas, amaba a Harry y estaba feliz de ser su esposo, de tener la maravillosa casa que les había regalado su madre y no solo la finca que tenía Harry en las afueras; y además de eso, que había sido él quien había poseído a Harry… Algo en algún lugar de su mente le hacía sentir un orgullo especial por ello, lo hacía sentir más poderoso, porque él, _un Malfoy_ tenía que ser el dominante… Claro que esa era una satisfacción personal y muy íntima, _¿Quién demonios iba a saber quien dominaba en ese matrimonio cuando estaban en la cama?_

Eso sin mencionar que en la mente de Draco otra parte muy pequeña le obligaba a reconocer que cuando Harry lo había acariciado preparándolo había tenido unas ganas locas de ser suyo en ese preciso momento… pero lo había controlado, _y se había contenido porque es un Malfoy…_

**N/A: Este capitulo me quedó muy descriptivo, poco corto y algo cursi (:P) pero no desesperen que esto apenas es el principio… **


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

A la mañana siguiente el tibio calor del sol de mediodía iluminaba intensamente su cara. El rubio fue el primero en despertarse con un profundo suspiro, se giró y observó a su lado el cabello negro ébano de Harry y sus largas pestañas unidas sobre sus ojos. Entonces pasó suavemente su dedo sobre ellas despertando al moreno con un suave cosquilleo en los ojos.

-**Buenos días**-

Harry dio una amplia sonrisa y le respondió con un beso. Unos minutos después el rubio estaba levantado y disponiéndose para el baño.

-**Espera, podemos pedir que nos traigan el desayuno y después… _bañarnos_**-

-**Nop**- respondió el rubio moviendo la cabeza suavemente -**Primero el baño. El desayuno nunca se toma en la cama, es antihigiénico y malo para la digestión.**-

Esa respuesta dejó a su esposo sin palabras mientras el rubio entraba en el cuarto de baño. Harry se levantó, se puso un pantalón deportivo y llamó a los elfos para encargarles el desayuno y que dispusieran todo lo necesario, pues Draco y él saldrían más tarde a la Finca "Cornamenta" que Harry tenía en las afueras. Ahí sería su Luna de Miel.

Cuando volvió a la habitación el rubio estaba medio vestido y con el cabello mojado, enmarcando curiosamente su mirada mientras se ponía una impecable camiseta blanca. Harry sintió que de pronto su boca tenía tanta saliva dentro, que corría el peligro de que se le saliera y parecer cachorrito de Fang.

-**¡Oh Draco!**-

El rubio se sonrió engreído y más esponjado que el cabello de Hermione, entonces se acercó a él y se besaron. Harry empezó a desvestirse jalando a Draco hacia la regadera de nuevo. Draco se sonrió en el beso, lo intensificó y después se alejó.

-**Yo ya me bañe…**- terminó con una amplia sonrisa y un jadeo apenas perceptible. En sus ojos se dejaba ver el brillo de la lujuria pero Harry sabía que Draco no se sentía completamente libre aún… _el niño es más pudoroso que una señorita_… tal vez en la finca se olvidara un poco de tanta estupidez…

Un rato después estaban ambos desayunando con sonrisas y algunas arrumacos, el rubio por momentos olvidaba sus pudores y recelos y dejaba que las ganas de volver a besar cada centímetro de Harry lo recorrieran.

Draco odiaba tener que ir a pasar su luna de miel a la finca pudiendo ir al lugar que les diera la gana pero Harry no soporta la publicidad y que la gente lo persiga, ya bastante había tenido en la boda. Entonces el amor había hecho al rubio ceder (_de mala gana, claro_) ante el capricho del moreno. Pero ese día lo único que deseaba era irse finalmente a la finca y encerrarse con Harry en cada una de las habitaciones y en la regadera y hasta en la cocina aunque fuera antihigiénico… pues con Dobby y Kreacher ahí sentía que no podía desahogarse como deseaba. Pues si bien era cierto que los elfos para Draco son poco menos que nada, había que reconocer que son criaturas vivas que todo _ven _y todo _oyen_… así que mientras estuvieran a solas, podía pasar por alto que estuvieran en una finca…

Al llegar después de dejar sus cosas y que Draco se instalara dejando en perfecto acomodo sus pertenencias, Harry pensaba mostrarle toda la finca pero cuando el moreno extendió su mano llamándolo, el rubio lo jaló hacia un febril beso. El rubio no tenía interés en salir de esa habitación las próximas horas… el beso creció y creció haciéndolos buscar un apoyo, entonces Draco estaba verdaderamente entregado al deseo. Harry lo sintió entregarse y supo que era el momento para hacerlo ir al cielo.

Harry lo empujó hasta recargarse en la pared y entre besos le abrió el pantalón dejando que su mano se resbalara por la sedosa piel de Draco mientras éste jadeaba fuertemente haciendo volar los cabellos de Harry con su aliento. Las caricias rápidamente comenzaron a humedecer los cabellos de ambos mientras sus bocas humedecían la piel…

El pantalón cayó al piso, Harry bajó hasta quitarlo y se quedó hincado a los pies de Draco, quien simplemente dejó caer la cabeza hacia tras y cerrando los ojos se dedicó a disfrutar de esa caricia que corría el peligro de convertirse en –_una_- de sus favoritas. Su cuerpo se relajó y permitió ahora sin inhibiciones que los gemidos salieran de su boca mostrándole a su esposo cuanto disfrutaba de aquello.

Harry volvió a su boca y las ropas salieron al tiempo que volaban algunos botones de una camisa y otra, ambos se fueron hasta la cama, Harry sonreía, Draco lo intentó pero la expresión febril reinaba en su cara tensando un poco los músculos de su cara… y otros músculos más de su cuerpo.

Cayeron sobre la cama y aquello se volvió un besadero y chupadero interminable, recorrían sus cuerpos como si estos estuvieran cubiertos por una capa invisible de azúcar glasé. Después, Harry considero que era buen momento y tomando un poco de su propia saliva lo acarició tan íntimamente que Draco literalmente se convulsionó con un gemido tan ronco que se sorprendió a si mismo. El dedo de Harry había llegado de manera tan precisa y suave a su próstata que el acierto era evidente en los ojos volteados del rubio.

La preparación fue peligrosamente placentera, tanto que Harry llegó a temer que Draco no llegara al mejor momento. Pero afortunadamente para ambos se equivocó, el rubio aún retorciéndose y agitando sus piernas extasiado aguantó hasta que el moreno lo consideró suficientemente preparado. Entonces le indicó que se volteara y el rubio más obediente de lo que hubiera deseado ser alguna vez, lo hizo.

Lo que vino después… fue el mejor festín de gemidos, jadeos y palabras entrecortadas que habían escuchado ambos… claro que apenas era su segunda experiencia, aún faltaban muchas más noches _y_ _días y horas_ dentro de esa Luna de Miel. Draco se había liberado y se permitió reconocer que el ser cabalgado de aquél modo era alarmantemente placentero.

-**¿No me vas a enseñar la finca?**-

-**¿Puedes pararte?!!**- Preguntó Harry sorprendido después de un jadeo.

-**Cla…-AH! Aaaahh… ¡Oh Dios!**- se quejó Draco al intentar levantarse y sentir un fuerte dolor correrle desde el culo hasta media espalda y además el dolor en diferentes músculos de su cuerpo que no recordaba haber usado. Harry soltó una escandalosa carcajada.

-**¿Qué decías?**- la sonrisa burlona seguía en su cara

-**Pero qué diablos¿Así te dolió a ti?**-

-**Jaja ¿que no me vista caminar hoy en la mañana como niño cagado?**-

-**Pues que bueno que vamos a estar a aquí durante varios días, y nadie nos a ver caminar como… como…**-

-**¡Como putos recién penetrados! Jajaja**-

-**¡CALLATE!**-

-**Draco! De qué te espantas? Somos putos y somos unos recien penetrados, jajaja además no hay nadie que nos vea ahora, pero tu crees que no se lo imaginan… saben que tu y yo nos estamos cogiendo…**- mientras Harry decía esto acariciaba lascivamente le pecho del rubio y amenazaba con ir al sur –**saben lo que hacemos… saben que…**-

-**Si pero no saben quién a quien o cómo o…**-interrumpió Draco

-**¿Y para qué querrían saber eso? Además es lo que menos importa, es obvio que las cosas son repartidas, no?**-

-**Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa… entonces me vas a enseñar la finca o nos quedamos en la cama**-

-**Vamos a que conozcas toda la finca y después… después cuando nos hayamos recuperado… hay que seguir practicando para que cuando volvamos ya no caminemos como niños cagados**- terminó Harry con una amplia sonrisa que Draco le correspondió para después levantarse.

Los días que siguieron a esa tarde estuvieron llenos de arrumacos besos y reconocimientos en todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, incluso Draco llegó a olvidarse un poco de su delirio higiénico y le había dado una mamada inolvidable a Harry hasta hacerlo correr sobre la finísima duela del comedor. Sin mencionar que retomó la idea de darse un baño juntos y lo encontró bastante más agradable que hacerlo solo. Definitivo.

La práctica intensa de su Luna de Miel no cesaba en todas las formas y posiciones conocidas (y también desconocidas) alternando roles y funciones, pero habría que comentar que Draco le había tomado especial aprecio a eso del masaje prostático y al rol de dominado, en dónde se desmelenaba sorprendiendo al mismo Harry que lo veía disfrutar de manera increíble. Después de todo era necesario que sus cuerpos se acostumbraban a estas nuevas actividades y no hay nada mejor que la práctica constante.

Pero su Luna de Miel terminó y hubo que volver, y controlarse bajo las orejotas de los elfos, pues Draco no quería que oyeran nada que les pudiera provocar malos pensamientos o no poder dormir por las noches… Pero Harry le recordó que eso era fácilmente solucionable con un hechizo de silencio que los salvara de los oídos entrometidos y le diera a Draco la libertad necesaria, Harry no quería volver a tenerlo contenido entre sus piernas.

Las semanas pasaron y después de un par de meses de matrimonio volvieron a su convivencia con la sociedad siendo ya reconocidos como una pareja, es decir como una nueva familia; las cosas se fueron estabilizando poco a poco, Harry volvió a su trabajo mientras Draco se encargaba de la administración de los asuntos Malfoy desde su casa para la mala suerte de Dobby y Kreacher.

Una de esas noches Harry había vuelto particularmente cansado de su trabajo, con bastante estrés acumulado. Draco por el contrario había tenido un día bastante aburrido y había tenido que conformarse con pasarse el día desquitándose con los elfos pidiéndoles mil cosas imposibles y propiciando que se autocastigaran por el fracaso en su desempeño. Draco era un Black insufrible.

Fue así que para la hora en la que Harry llegó el rubio estaba ansioso por sexo. "_SexoSexoSexo_" era todo lo que podía pensar su hormona, digo su neurona. Cuando Harry se desvistió para meterse en la cama, Draco pensó que era su momento y en cuanto lo tuvo al lado suyo comenzó a besarlo acariciando su pecho.

-**Draco!!**-

-**Te vas a relajar…**-

-**Es que… en serio Draco, no tengo energía en absoluto**-

-**No hagas nada… déjamelo todo a mi…**-

Un momento después estaba jalando con autoridad el bóxer de Harry mientras este suspiraba en un bufido, tomó el flácido pene en las manos y su cara radiaba con una amplia sonrisa mirando a Harry a los ojos quien estaba apunto de reírse por la expresión de niño con yoyo nuevo que tenía Draco. Lo acarició un poco y empezó a besarlo y chuparlo suavemente mientras el moreno le tomaba la palabra y comenzaba a disfrutar y relajarse.

La erección tardó un poco en llegar y Draco parecía preocupado de que no llegaría nunca o de que tal vez no estaba poniendo el empeño necesario, así que una vez lograda la combinó con un masaje en toda la zona púbica. Harry no estaba arrepentido de haber aceptado y quería compensar la estupenda idea de Draco, así que jalándolo de un pie lo llamó a que acercara su cadera a él y le bajó los pantalones y después de chuparse el dedo y dejarlo lleno de saliva se lo metió.

El rubio aspiró tan fuerte sobre el pene de Harry que ambos gimieron sin pudor alguno, Draco volvió a su tarea con mayor intensidad y Harry incrementaba en la misma medida provocando que el rubio en ocasiones se detuviera imposibilitado para otra cosa que no fuera jadear. Pero la próstata de Draco era un lugar demasiado sensible, de hecho aquella noche parecía estar demostrando una resistencia poco usual. De pronto dejó la mamada de Harry para dedicarse solamente a mover la cadera entre gemidos para después correrse sobre Harry.

Después de un par de segundos y con Harry aún adentro, solo para motivarlo a terminar con lo iniciado, volvió a Harry y a la mamada adicionó una muestra de lo que acababa de recibir provocando que Harry lo embarrara hasta las orejas con varios disparos y un par de convulsiones.

La noche había sido avasalladora, felizmente el día siguiente era sábado y Harry no tenía la pesadilla de irse a trabajar. Pero al despertar Harry se llevó una tremenda sorpresa que le congeló la sonrisa del recuerdo de su orgasmo de la noche anterior.

La sábana blanca con la que estaban cubiertos tenía una alargada mancha color azul pato-purfic al centro que hizo que las pocas neuronas de Harry se murieran.

-**Draco…**-

-**Humm…**-

-**Draco…**-

-**Harry es sábado…**-

-**¡Abre los ojos quieres!**-

-**¿Qué?**-

-**Ahí…**-

-**Que… QUÉ DEMO… que demo… puta madre!**-

-**Draco yo todavía no sé bien muchas cosas del mundo mágico, pero… dime que no es lo que estoy pensado…**- Draco se mantuvo en silencio y Harry pudo ver con claridad como la piel de Draco iba siendo mas transparente a cada segundo –**No… no le pasa eso a los hombres embarazados?**-

-**Si…**- los ojos de Draco recorrían la sabana por entero como buscando más gotas que indicaran '_de qué lado'_ había sucedido. –**pero no siempre la causa es esa…**-

-**Draco estás embarazado…**-

-**¿Yo por qué? Tal ves eres tú!!**-

-**Yo no soy de sangre pura**-

-**No necesitas ser de sangre pura, ambos padres tuyos fueron magos y eso es suficiente… ¡Y además los Potter sí eran sangre pura!**-

-**¿Y…?**-

-**Pues supongo que habrá que… no sé, consultar con alguien… ¡de confianza obviamente!**-

-**¡Ya está! Hermione**-

-**¡¿HERMIONE¡NO¿Por qué Hermione?**-

-**Porque es sanadora, te suena lógico? Además es mi mejor amiga y no conozco a ningún otro sanador y menos que sea de confianza, tu sí?**-

-**Demonios, no! Pero…**-

-**¿A qué le temes? Solo nos harán un par de análisis… ¿no?**-

Draco se mantuvo en silencio mientras ponía cara de bebé de un mes cagando y luego se subía un intenso rubor por su cara.

-**No precisamente…**-

N/A: Disculpen la tardanza pero esta vez la culpa no fue mia, la pagina tuvo problemas por mas de una semana; lo siento, iré actualizando conforme vaya pudiendo, de cualquier manera, creo que es un fic con pocos seguidores u.u… besitos a todos. Gracias a Pato por sus consejos en materia gay.

Alma ya sabes cualquier cosa que opines me dices, este fic es tuyo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chicos y chicas, en este capitulo he cambiado un poco el formato que suelo usar, pues como tiene mucho dialogo y yo trato de ponerlo en negritas por facilidad visual, en este caso quedaría muy saturado. Espero les guste.

CAPITULO 3

Draco no había querido decirle a Harry nada más al respecto provocando que el moreno se preocupara pensando muchas cosas sobre eso, por lo que para despejar sus dudas, decidió ir lo más pronto con Hermione quien inmediatamente aceptó consultarlos ese mismo día; solo que Harry no le había dicho cual era el problema… ni a Draco que tenían la cita esa misma tarde…

El día transcurrió silencioso y en profunda reflexión por parte de ambos. No era que no desearan un bebé, pero la noticia tan sorpresiva los había agitado. Harry tenía deseos de un bebé pronto, _¡pero no tanto!_ Esperaba que él y Draco tuvieran más tiempo para disfrutar juntos en solitario; pero después de la sorpresa de en la mañana no pudo evitar imaginarse a sí mismo cargando un lindo niño. Aunque cuando se imaginaba con barriga y achaques su sonrisa que congelaba en un expresión ligera de asco.

Draco por su parte no podía esbozar sonrisa alguna. En sus planes un bebé estaba verdaderamente ausente. Él como mago siempre había vivido en el mundo mágico y tenía más nociones sobre los embarazos masculinos, pero nunca lo había pensado como posibilidad, por eso ni siquiera habían pensado en cuidarse. Eso sin mencionar que a Draco los niños… no le son del todo atractivos; y al pensar en que su cuerpo se deformara se sentía sudar e incluso mareado, en todo caso sería mejor que Harry fuera quien tuviera el embarazo, él tenía el carácter adecuado. Además de que también le preocupaba lo que pensaría la gente de él, seguramente la gente morbosa se lo imaginaria empinado con los ojos en blanco, pero aunque eso no estaba alejado de la verdad nadie tenia porque saberlo.

Durante la comida Harry le comunicó a Draco que tenían su cita con Hermione a las 4 de la tarde, lo que provocó que el rubio se ahogara tan violentamente con un trozo de papa que tuvieron que auxiliarlo entre Harry, Dobby y Kreacher golpeándolo en la espalda.

-CofCof ¿Por qué hoy? Errr-

-Bueno, creo que cuanto antes mejor. Necesitamos saberlo para… _prepararnos_… tu sabes. Además Hermione podía hoy.- Draco bufó

-Pero no es urgente saberlo. Tengo una idea… iremos sólo si vuelve a suceder otra vez, tal vez ya no suceda y…-

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- dijo Harry suavemente tomando su mano -¿No quieres saber si vamos a tener un hijo?- preguntó el moreno con los ojos húmedos

-Oh Harry, no es eso, pero… ¡Dios! Además es con la sangre sucia…-

-No la llames así, ella traerá nuestro hijo al mundo…- algo parecía estar afectando a Harry poniéndolo terriblemente cursi y sentimental; y a Draco terriblemente renuente a asistir a aquél consultorio.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, la cita estaba hecha y si Hermione no los veía llegar seguramente más tarde iría a la casa Malfoy Potter tragándose todo su orgullo. Eso Harry lo sabía; que él le hubiera dicho que necesitaba verla sería suficiente para que Hermione se apareciera en su casa si no se presentaba y así se lo explicó a Draco.

A las 4 de la tarde se aparecieron en el elegante consultorio de Hermione. Todo estaba en el más absoluto orden y silencio y no había nadie en la recepción. Draco bufó al pensar que ni para eso le había alcanzado a la chica. De pronto la puerta de su consultorio se abrió bruscamente y la vieron salir como una tromba quien al verlos se detuvo en seco.

-¡Harry! Que bueno que ya llegaron, estaba leyendo lo siento. Pasen.-

-¿Qué pasó Granger?. ¿Después de pagar todo esto no te alcanzó para tener a alguien que nos reciba?…- comentó Draco descaradamente provocando que Harry se tensara y lo mirara algo molesto. Hermione sonrió.

-Te equivocas Draco. Si de algo sé, es de consultorios, mis padres son médicos en el mundo muggle. Lo que pasa es que yo no trabajo los sábados, pero hice una excepción… por Harry obviamente.-

El rubio apretó los labios y levantó las cejas desenfadado. Después, Harry se encargó de explicar su problema con un rubor permanente sobre las mejillas, mientras Draco se removía incómodo en su silla hasta la exageración, evitando a toda costa ver otra cosa que no fuera la interesantísima pared del consultorio. Hermione escuchaba en silencio, asentía y Harry la veía incluso tomar notas de lo que dijo. La chica se quedó un momento en silencio. Harry se sintió sudar, su silencio comenzaba a preocuparlo.

-¿Traen la sábana?- preguntó Hermione, Harry hizo el intentó de hablar pero el rubio le arrebató la palabra.

-¡Claro que no Granger! Cómo crees que vamos a andar con una sábana por la calle, y manchada de… _eso_-

-¿Y por qué por la calle?. ¿Que no llegaron aquí por aparición? Me extraña que pienses en formas muggles de transporte tu que tienes la sangre tan pura…-

-¡Por favor! Draco, por favor. No Hermione, no la trajimos, ¿la ocupas?-

-Me hubiera servido, pero no es imprescindible. Bien, entonces ambos tienen posibilidades de haber menstruado…-

-DE… de… ¿Oíste lo que dijo?- Escupió Draco con una revoltura de indignación, asco y molestia.

-Hermione…-

-Veo que no saben nada de embarazos masculinos… les explicaré. Las mujeres menstrúan periódicamente pero durante el embarazo no, lo saben verdad- ambos asintieron – Bien, en los hombres es al revés. Las mujeres dejan de menstruar porque están utilizando la matriz, esa bolsa embrional que tienen desde que nacen. Los hombres empiezan a formarla al iniciar el embarazo y ese fluido azul son los residuos excedentes que el cuerpo elimina. Pero en su caso no tiene un ciclo, el cuerpo los elimina cuando lo cree conveniente, por lo que son… _imprevistos_. Además no duran varios días como en la mujer, son eyaculaciones de ese momento.-

Harry escuchaba atento y respiraba agitado con actitud preocupada, Draco por su parte, tenía una clara expresión de asco y ganas de taparse los oídos. Hermione los observó a ambos por un momento y después continuó.

-Necesito hacer una auscultación para determinar quién es el que está encinta o si es algún tipo de desorden hormonal-

Harry y Draco se mantuvieron callados por un momento mientras Hermione comprendiendo la situación se levantó de la silla para abrir el cajón de un mueble que estaba a la espalda de ellos. Entonces Draco se levantó súbitamente de la silla y empezó a hablar rápidamente.

-Bueno, entonces un día de estos venimos, talvez la semana que entra. No queremos molestarte. Adiós.-

Hermione que estaba comenzando a sacar del cajón lo que necesitaría se quedó mirando impresionada mientras Harry se acercaba a Draco pelando los ojos y esforzándose por hablar en secreto y que no fuera tan evidente la _escenita_ frente a Hermione. Misión Imposible.

-Nos vamos a quedar. Es mejor hacerlo de una vez.-

-¡No quiero, yo no lo haré!-

-¡Draco!-

-¡NoNoNO!. ¿porqueaver-porqué?-

-Disculpen…- dijo Hermione tranquilamente -Revisar a uno de los dos será suficiente para saber quien es el preñado…en caso de que alguien no lo desee-

-¿Ves?. ¡Ya está!. Esperaré afuera-

-Draco…- el rubio volteó en el umbral de la puerta ansioso por salir –¿No te piensas quedar?- preguntó Harry con una expresión profunda

-No, no. Es mejor así, mas privado. Ustedes me dicen después. Me avisan cuando termine, yo voy a buscar agua. Granger, me imagino que tienes agua por aquí, no?-

-En el pasillo- respondió la chica viendo como salía el rubio apresuradamente en busca del líquido vital y mirando como su amigo observaba con una mirada profundamente triste la huída de su esposo. Le acarició la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla y fue a cerrar la puerta.

Mientras tanto Draco sentía la garganta como si fuera el tronco de un árbol viejo, por más vasos de agua que se bebía no lograba saciar su sed. Sentía los labios resecos y la garganta llena de tachuelas. Después comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, ansioso pensando en que en ese momento estaban revisando a Harry. _¡Iban a tener un hijo!_ La camiseta de Draco estaba húmeda de sudor y según el reloj de la recepción apenas habían pasado cinco minutos. A su cabeza llegó la imagen de la triste mirada de Harry un segundo antes de que saliera del consultorio, le dolía; sabía que había hecho mal al salirse del consultorio de esa manera, pero verdaderamente no era capaz de quedarse. No podía estar ahí un segundo más.

La puerta se abrió.

-Draco- llamó Hermione desde la puerta.

El rubio caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta y al entrar vio movimiento detrás de un biombo del cual salió Harry un instante después. Inevitablemente Draco seguía sudando y respirando agitado.

-¿Todo bien?-

-No lo sabemos aún…- respondió Hermione cautelosamente mientras Harry se sentaba de nuevo en la silla al lado de Draco. –Harry no está encinta y tampoco tiene evidencias de alguna irregularidad… ni residuos de menstruación-

Draco cada vez se sentía peor, la noticia fue como si lo hubieran metido en una campana y le hubieran sonado las doce. No creía entender que significaba lo que le habían dicho.

-Y, ¿eso es malo?-

-No, pero… esa mancha salió de algún lado… tu me entiendes, no?-

-Draco, Hermione necesita revisarte… ¡ESPERA!- Draco para ese momento ya estaba levantado mientras Harry trataba de detenerlo.

-¡No, no y NO!-

-Es necesario Draco, debes…- insistía Harry

-No me vera el culo Harry, ¡no!-

-Draco, pareces un chiquillo. No tengo ningún interés en verte el culo, además ya he visto varios y no creo que el tuyo tenga algo de particular- respondió Hermione fríamente sorprendiendo hasta a Harry y haciendo que Draco boqueara 2 veces en busca de respuesta pero sin que dijera palabra.

-Es necesario Draco, hazlo- pidió por ultima vez Harry y el rubio pareció ceder.

-Pero no me desnudaré-

-Con que te bajes el pantalón es suficiente…- dijo Hermione volteando los ojos al techo.

Draco se sentía completamente acorralado haciendo algo que no deseaba. Prácticamente había cedido solo porque estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento Hermione sacaría su varita y lo haría montar desnudo en la espantosa camilla de exploraciones con algunas correas. Después de todo prefería no estar atado. Harry se acercó a él dándole la mano y acariciándolo para darle confianza pues él acababa de pasar por lo mismo y sabía lo difícil que sería para el rubio.

Un momento después Draco estaba hincado sobre la camilla desabrochándose los pantalones mientras de reojo volteaba hacia atrás y veía temeroso a Hermione poniéndose unos guantes de látex en las manos y algunos instrumentos que lo hacían sentir ganas de salir corriendo. Harry llamó su atención y lo hizo voltear de nuevo hacia él mientras trataba de transmitirle una tranquilidad que el rubio estaba lejos de sentir.

-¿Listo?-preguntó la profesional sanadora y el rubio asintió silencioso.

La chica jaló del pantalón con firmeza bajándolo junto con los bóxer mientras las uñas de Draco comenzaban a clavarse en la manta de la camilla.

-¿Puedes inclinarte un poco más?-

El rubio se apoyó sobe sus codos sumiendo su cara de vergüenza entre los brazos mientras sentía los dedos Hermione hurgando entre sus nalgas, palpando y toqueteando sin pudor alguno. Un momento después su manos se alejaron y él se enderezó.

-Todavía no termino Draco-

-Estoy cansado de la espalda-

Hermione se rió –Por Merlín Draco, no creo que sea la primera vez que estas en esa posición- Draco estaba muy ofendido por el comentario pero solo acertó a voltear a ver a Harry con cara de "_¿ves como me está hablando?_".

-Bien, primero voy a palparte y después voy a introducir un visor, parecido a los que se usan en los Papanicolaus femeninos para ver si se esta formando la bolsa embrional.-

-Que vas a… el papa de… ¿QUE COSA?-

-Que yo…-

-Hermione, solo hazlo. Yo después le explico-

Entonces Hermione tomo un poco de un gel color púrpura que estaba en su mesita de instrumental y sin más aviso le metió un dedo iniciando la revisión.

-¡AAH!- un jadeo escapó de la boca de Draco

-Tiene la próstata muy inflamada- le dijo Hermione a Harry – ¿ha estado muy… _alterado_?-

-Pues… lo normal…- respondió Harry tratando de parecer lo más natural posible y llevándose un fuerte pellizco de Draco por poner en evidencia sus… _costumbres_.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento mientras Hermione preparaba el visor.

-Relájate… no te tenses porque podría dolerte-

-¿Do-doler-me? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué dia… ¡Ouch!-

El visor estaba dentro a la mitad y su respiración agitada podía llenar la habitación mientras Harry se esforzaba por calmarlo. El rubor del rubio había desaparecido por entero para ser cubierto por una gruesa capa de sudor y una palidez que le hacia visibles todas las venas de la cara. Hermione introdujo el resto del visor lentamente, para después comenzar a revisar, mientras lo hacía rubio y moreno apretaban sus manos juntos.

-Umm aquí esta. ¿Puedes venir un momento Harry?-

Hermione curiosamente se veía emocionada, tomó un largo cotonete y reacomodando el visor con algunas quejas de Draco comenzó a mostrarle a Harry, quien no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que le mostraba su amiga, pero confiaba fielmente en sus palabras.

-Mira, ¿ves ésta parte que se ve como inflamada? de este lado... es la bolsa embrional que se esta formando y se está apoyando en su próstata por eso también se ve inflamada… aquí.- dijo Hermione mientras la señalaba con el cotonete.

-Oh… chingueasuma…- Dijo Draco en un susurro mientras se levantaba un poco, dejando a la vista que había tenido una menstruación por la estimulación recibida en la próstata y en las zonas cercanas a su bolsa embrional. Su cara estaba de nuevo color escarlata.

-No te preocupes Draco, es normal. Ya terminé. Toma.-dijo Hermione amablemente al entregarle una toalla.

Harry se acercó a él radiante de felicidad, quería abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle todo lo que lo amaba. Draco al principio estaba molesto y enfadado por tanta humillación que creía haber recibido, pero al ver la cara de Harry y esos ojos brillando tanto como dos esmeraldas, no pudo más que sonreír. El moreno lo ayudó a limpiarse y a subirse los pantalones mientras Hermione retiraba su instrumental y se quitaba los guantes al esperarlos. Harry ya cuidaba a Draco como si estuviera al borde del parto.

-¡Felicidades Harry!- dijo Hermione mientras se abrazaba tan fuerte con Harry que Draco estuvo a punto de sentir celos. –Felicidades Draco. Siéntense por favor, aun hay mucho que explicar-

La sensación de tensión cambió un poco, Harry estaba notablemente alegre y Hermione parecía muy emocionada. Pero Draco… él se sentía bastante confundido entre la alegría que le transmitía Harry y la alarmante seguridad y emoción de Hermione… _¿En serio estoy embarazado?_, pensaba Draco asustado. A su cabeza comenzaron a llegar recuerdos de su infancia en donde alguien hablaba sobre algún aspecto de los embarazos masculinos o alguna anécdota desagradable que alguien comentaba a cerca del hecho. De pronto estaba muy, _muy_ mareado.

-Draco, ¿Estas bien?. ¿Quieres un vaso con agua?- preguntó Hermione atentamente

-Por favor…-

-Amor estas sudando. Hermione…-

-No te asustes Harry es normal, está impresionado- dijo Hermione al tiempo que le entregaba al rubio el vaso con agua –Bien, ahora hablemos. Draco estas encinta. ¿Harry me pasas la toalla con la que se limpió Draco por favor? –Harry se levanta y se la entrega –Les pedía la sábana porque el tiempo de gestación lo sabremos por tus menstruaciones. La primera menstruación se da en la cuarta o quinta semana y la coloración casi azul rey que tiene lo confirma, con el paso de las semanas mientras la bolsa embrional esta más formada cada vez, el color se va haciendo menos oscuro. A los 6 meses debes haber dejado ya de menstruar pues la bolsa ya debe estar formada en su totalidad. Pero de eso hablaremos cuando esté más cerca ese tiempo. Ahora debo decirles que empezaran a tener muchos cambios. _Ambos_. Lo primero, deberán acostumbrarse a las menstruaciones, estas pueden suceder en cualquier momento sobre todo ahora que apenas se está formando. La bolsa embrional esta creándose en tu abdomen sobre tus intestinos lo que puede provocar que de pronto necesites ir al baño con urgencia, aunque hayas ido 10 minutos antes… Obedece todo lo que te indique tu cuerpo, lo que te pida comer o beber hazlo, excepto alcohol obviamente o cosas que ya sabes que no debes.

_Eeehh_… sobre sus relaciones sexuales…- Harry se movió incomodo en la silla, Draco por el contrario escuchó atentamente- habrá algunas irregularidades, las erecciones comenzaran a fallarte mucho a causa de todos los ajustes que estas teniendo dentro, y además… no es recomendable que recibas nada… "_demasiado grande_", pues en estos momentos toda tu zona genital y digestiva esta delicada- Harry y Draco evitaban verse y ambos estaban sonrojados escuchando con el pudor hasta las orejas. –Harry, tu también tendrás cambios, Draco transpira una sustancia que altera las hormonas que quien está cerca de él provocándote algunos desordenes también, tal vez cambios en el estado de ánimo, agotamiento, etc. Por cierto, me olvidaba… _errr_, Draco tu próstata esta inflamada a causa todo lo que ya he explicado y eso puede tenerte un poco… _ansioso_, trata de mantenerte tranquilo, pero no te preocupes pasará en algunos meses- Finalizó Hermione por fin, mientras los caballeros que estaban frente a ella la miraban como dos niños de 5 años que acaban de ser regañados por la directora del Kinder.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que les había dado demasiada información y ambos parecían estar en shock, así que decidió fingir que tenía que ir por algo a cualquier parte para dejarlos solos y que hablaran, lloraran o rieran en completa libertad.

Después de que Hermione salió, el silencio continuó hasta que Harry se acercó al rubio y tomando su mano le sonrió, Draco se acercó a él y traicionando tanto orgullo malentendido de años, dejó que sus ojos se humedecieran y liberaran algunas lágrimas en el hombro de Harry, quién acarició su cabello y espalda mientras besaba su mejilla amorosamente y en silencio. Draco se sentía verdaderamente confundido y lo que mas le molestaba era sentirse tan vulnerable. Dentro de él había alegría, pero también había mucho miedo a muchas cosas que no quería ni pensar, el abrazo de Harry era todo su refugio en ese momento, por eso se aferró a él.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry y Draco asintió con la cabeza con un movimiento muy suave -¡Vamos a tener un hijo!...- Draco seguía mirándolo un poco asustado –No te preocupes amor, yo estoy contigo. Lo descubriremos juntos.-

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya cansado, pero tenia que explicar un poco todo este relajo :p Besos Almita**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Al volver ambos seguían reflexivos pensando, como cualquier pareja, en las responsabilidades y situaciones que se venían con la llegada de un bebé a su familia. Draco estaba principalmente asustado, no sentía aún nada en su cuerpo y su mente le hacia dudar si realmente estaba embarazado o no, se preguntaba en qué momento llegaría a sentirse de verdad con un ser dentro.

Harry por su parte ya miraba a Draco con otros ojos, lo miraba como un verdadero tesoro, creía amarlo todavía más y, aunque él no se daba cuenta, estaba particularmente sensible a todo. Ante cada gesto o expresión de Draco sentía ganas de llorar o reír incontrolablemente. Simplemente estaba feliz; pero sabía que Draco estaba temeroso y que la tarea de apoyarlo tal vez no fuera fácil. Y lo que les faltaba…

Esa noche recibieron una enorme sorpresa, y con ello sus primeros problemas…

-Señor Potter, Señor-

-Si Dobby; ¿qué pasa?-

-Su amigo el Rey Weasley acaba de llegar y desea verlo- Draco soltó una carcajada, Harry lo miró y también sonrió quedamente. Después, cuando Harry salió la sonrisa de Draco se congeló, seguramente Hermione ya le había ido con el chisme a Ron y estaba ahí por ese motivo.

Harry llevaba una sonrisa radiante por el mismo pensamiento, seguramente Ron estaba ahí para darle un gran abrazo. Independientemente de Draco, Ron era otra parte de él, esperaba su abrazo, lo necesitaba para sentir ese apoyo como lo había sentido con Hermione. Ron es su hermano del alma. _Más que eso_.

-¡Ron!-

-Amigo, jajajajaja ¡oye Dobby de veras cree que soy Rey! Jajaja- Decía Ron destornillándose de risa mientras Dobby se iba a la cocina de nuevo haciéndole una reverencia. Harry tuvo el impulso de irse a los brazos de Ron para un abrazo fuerte pero Ron no se dio cuenta y se quedaron en un efusivo saludo de manos.

-¿No me abrazas?-

-Claro, si tu quieres…- Harry se desahogó en el abrazo mientras Ron lo veía raro y extrañado. Mientras tanto una disimulada mirada gris se asomaba por el contorno de una de las paredes desde la planta alta.

-¡Oh Ron! Me siento tan feliz- dijo Harry sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo

-Es lo que estoy viendo…- dijo Ron al alejarse con una expresión interesada y una suave sonrisa –Cuéntame-

-¿No has visto a Hermione?-

-¿Hermione?. Si, _humm _… cenó ayer en la casa.-

-¿Hoy no la has visto?-

-No, pero de hecho de aquí me voy para su depa. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?-

-Oh Ron... ¡voy a tener un hijo!-

-¿QUEEEEÉ?. ¡¡Harry!!- El pelirrojo volvió al abrazarlo pero esta vez con verdadera vehemencia y alegría dándole intensas palmadas en la espalda con evidente felicidad –Que gusto amigo¡felicidades!… Oh discúlpame. No te habré lastimado verdad, soy un imbécil fui muy brusco lo siento; ¿estás bien?- Recapacitó el pelirrojo llevando su mano superficialmente y con expresión curiosa y preocupada sobre el vientre de su amigo. Harry sonrió con ternura.

-No… es Draco. Draco es quien esta preñado.-

-¿DRAAAACCOOO? Jajajaja eso si que es noticia… Felicidades de nuevo Harry-

Draco después de eso se regresó inmediatamente a la recámara. No sabía si era a causa del embarazo o si no había comido bien pero le ardía el estómago como si hubiera bebido un trago de petróleo, en su mente estaba fija la imagen de la mano de Ron volando sobre el vientre de Harry, y además con esa cara de imbécil preocupado que no soportaba. Nada en Ron soportaba.

Se acostó en la cama a esperar que Harry volviera pero el cuerpo le cosquilleaba por regresar a husmear detrás de la pared qué demonios estaban hablando y qué era lo que estaban haciendo que Harry tardaba tanto. Y además por qué diablos se le ocurría a la comadreja esa ir a visitarlos a esa hora de la noche. Harry había tenido que bajar en pijama.

Sin poderse contener, se empezó a remover sobre la cama como serpiente en un cesto. Estaba empezando a planear como interrumpir esa desagradable visita, tal vez llamar a uno de los elfos; seguramente Harry al ver que él necesitaba algo lo dejaría todo por subir a ver que le sucedía. O tal vez bajar y hacerse presente para interrumpir _todos sus abrazos_… pero descartó la idea. Si Ron se atrevía a tratar de felicitarlo probablemente lo vomitara. Justo cuando se levantaba a tomar su varita entró Harry con una –_maldita_- sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Vino Ron…- respondió Harry ampliando todavía mas su sonrisa como si para Draco fuera igual de feliz ese hecho.

-Eso dijo Dobby… que había venido _Tu.Rey_.- dijo Draco remarcando las últimas palabras. La sonrisa de Harry disminuyó notando la actitud extraña de Draco pero la pasó por alto pues no supo a qué atribuirlo. -¿A qué vino?- escupió el rubio secamente.

-A invitarnos a una parrillada el próximo fin de semana-

-¿En la Madriguera?. ¡No voy!-

Harry respiró profundo y continuó tranquilamente –No. Será en la finca.-

-¿Cuál finca?-

-"Cornamenta"… nuestra finca-

-¿Y cómo es eso que viene a invitarte a una parrillada y resulta que tu pondrás el lugar?. Ese Weasley es un…-

-Ey Draco, cuidado con lo que dices. Esto ya lo habíamos hablado y se supone que estaba concluido. Además YO le ofrecí que fuera en la finca- Draco apretó los labios, dejando salir una descarga de aire por la nariz como toda respuesta. No hablaría en ese momento. Pero se desquitaría; eso sin duda.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba peleándose con las manos de Harry por bajarle los bóxer mientras el moreno no entendía su comportamiento. Hermione les acababa de decir que debían portarse bien… Aunque, nunca había dicho que él tuviera prohibido… _nada_…

Draco estaba decidido a recordarle quien era su hombre, y que a pesar de estar embarazado era la mejor boca que Harry había tenido entre sus piernas; bueno, en realidad la única. Pero sería difícil que el moreno se pusiera a pensar en eso u otra cosa que no fuera el estupenda mamada que le estaba haciendo, llevándose en cada succión todos los pensamientos que pudieran estar en Harry por más lejanos que fueran. Harry se arqueaba abriendo más las piernas cada tres por dos, y el inocente estaba dando unos jadeos intermitentes que tenían al rubio hinchado de orgullo. Poco después Harry estaba lloriqueando su orgasmo con un gemido tan ruidoso que hizo a Draco recordar que ni siquiera había pensado en poner el hechizo silenciador.

El rubio seguía saboreándose aún los residuos que alcanzaba con la lengua mientras seguía pajeando a Harry que estaba punto de quedar completamente flácido. Harry no pudo decir palabra y Draco estaba tan contento que no necesitó más. Se regresó engreído a su lugar en la cama para unos segundos después sentir como era abrazado y casi instintivamente acurrucarse como un niño al sudoroso pecho de su esposo, sus latidos eran erráticos aún. La sonrisa de Draco parecía estar tatuada en su cara.

La semana vino de la mano de la repartición de la noticia ante las personas más allegadas y en efecto dominò se corrió la voz, así que para el martes ya estaba en la primera plana de El Profeta.

"EL HEREDERO POTTER MALFOY EN CAMINO"

"_Harry Potter y su esposo el distinguido joven Draco Malfoy esperan a su primer hijo. Así ha sido confirmado por la misma madre del preñado. "Así es, esto es una verdadera sorpresa… agradable sorpresa, quiero decir" Afirmó Narcisa Malfoy la noche de ayer en una cena con la Señora Viuda de Zabini en Picadilly."_

Draco tenía el periódico en la mano y lo miraba sin mirarlo, lo alzó para ver el plato que le ofrecía Kreacher… Papaya picada con ralladura de naranja. Draco sintió que algo subía con alarmante velocidad por su tubo digestivo. Vomitó al lado de su silla ante los ojos desorbitados y asqueados de Kreacher mientras el rubio trataba de sostenerse de algo. Harry que venía de la recamara para desayunar con él corrió rápidamente por las escaleras para estar al lado de Draco en su segundo acceso de vomito en donde no sacó nada fuera de aire y saliva.

-Tranquilo Draco¿estás bien?- Draco trató de asentir sintiéndose algo débil, pero cuando vio a Kreacher a su lado pareció recobrar fuerzas y lo agarró cual muñeco de trapo zarandeándolo.

-¿¿¿Por qué demonios me traes esas porquerías de desayunar???- Kreacher lo miró con sus grandes ojos asustado y luego dirigió su mirada a Harry como si le reclamara.

-¡Draco!. Draco amor… ayer mandó Hermione tu dieta recomendada. Yo se la di a Kreacher.-

-¿Mi qué?... tú, tráeme agua quieres!- Kreacher salió pitando por el agua mientras Harry le daba a Draco una servilleta y lo ayudaba a incorporarse alejando el plato lejos de su vista. –No. El olor… que se lo lleven…- repitió con palabras entrecortadas Draco mareado y a punto de empezar a vomitar de nuevo.

-¡Dooooobbbyyyyy!!-

-Señor, si Se…-

-Llévate esto, pronto. Respira profundo Draco no es nada.-

-¿No es nada? Acabo de vomitar sin haber comido nada y además… ¡por Dios a mi nunca me ha gustado la maldita papaya! La odio, con ese maldito olor y aspecto a… coño de vieja- Mientras hablaban Kreacher había entregado el vaso con agua a Harry y con un par de chasquidos había dejado limpio el suelo.

-Toma, bebe un poco de agua. Kreacher tiene tu dieta, checala y explícale a él lo que no quieres para que no te lo vuelvan a servir. Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar.- dijo Harry al tiempo que se levantaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

-¿Te vas?. ¿No viste que acabo de vomitar hasta secarme?-

-Amor, tengo que ir a trabajar, lo sabes. Nos vemos en la noche-

-¡AH! Tampoco vienes a comer…-

-Voy a comer con Ron, nos vamos a ver para organizar lo de la parrillada del sábado- Draco pegó la punta de su lengua la paladar aún con el sabor amargo a vomito en su boca y con las tripas ardiéndole mientras de los ojos le salía fuego.

Los siguientes días, Draco fue severo y no volvió a compartir nada más íntimo que un par de besos apasionados. Harry estaba muy extrañado pero el castigo había sido más para Draco que para Harry. Como bien se lo había augurado Hermione, sus hormonas estaban particularmente alteradas y dormir todas las noches con Harry al lado era su prueba más grande de voluntad. A eso debemos agregar que cada día iba concientizándose más sobre su embarazo, había tenido otro par de menstruaciones que había tenido que enfrentar solo en casa y las nauseas no lo dejaban en paz. Esa misma semana habían ido a corregir la inscripción de la casa invirtiendo el "Malfoy Potter" por "Potter Malfoy", Draco lo había visto todo por la ventana.

Finalmente el sábado llegó y la pareja salió de la Mansión Potter Malfoy a primera hora de la mañana para tener todo listo cuando llegaran los invitados. Se despidieron de los elfos en su chimenea y al llegar a la de la finca lo primero que vio Harry fue su rodilla vomitada y a Draco tan pálido como una cebolla.

Después de incorporarse y ayudarlo a salir, consideraron que de regreso tal vez optaran por un medio muggle. Draco no se había sentido muy bien ese día desde que amaneció, incluso había pensado en tomarle la palabra a Harry de quedarse en su habitación si es que no se sentía bien; pero no, no pensaba perderse esa parrillada. No dejaría a Harry sólo con Ron y además… según le había dicho Harry la parrillada sería entre los amigos de ambos. Irían Blaise, Theo y Pansy… _a Pansy hacia más de una semana que no la veía_.

Al mediodía empezaron a llegar poco a poco todos unos por Red Flú y otros por aparición. La primera en llegar fue Hermione lo que sirvió para que estuviera con Draco y los calmara un poco a ambos con un par de recomendaciones y dos minutos después… Pansy en la puerta.

-¡Draco mi vida! Leí en el periódico que estás encinta. Déjame verte, oohh te ves hermoso…-

-Cállate Pansy te pareces a mi mamá- Le saludó Draco desde el sofá después de que Hermione se había levantado de un salto para darle paso a la tromba que era Pansy cayéndole encima a besos a Draco. El rubio sonreía ampliamente.

-Que bárbaro Draco me has dado una sorpresa enorme¡estoy feliz! Muack muack muack- Decía Pansy mientras le tronaba besos en las mejillas.

-¡No tienes vergüenza! La verdad pensé que estarías por la casa en la semana- Harry torció los ojos compartiendo su mirada con Hermione.

-Perdóname Draco. Pero ya puse la Boutique de Modas Muggles y estuve ocupadísima… por cierto, luego necesito que me des unas asesorías administrativas… muack. Y¿Qué hacemos aquí, te sientes mal?-

-No, no. Vamos al patio.

De camino al jardín las damas se dieron un saludo diplomático y se encontraron con Ron y Ginny que se aparecían justo en ese momento cerca del lugar de la parrillada. Cuando llegaron Blaise y Theodore la mesa estuvo completa. Después de los saludos se comentó el embarazo de Draco con afectuosas o corteses felicitaciones. La verdad era que ningún comentario o gesto llegó a incomodar a Draco a pesar de que se sentía temeroso de ello. Parecía una verdadera reunión entre amigos. Si bien por el cariño que los unía a Draco o a Harry, sus amigos realmente se mostraban contentos de su alegría y se comportaban prudentemente frente "_a los otros amigos_". Aunque a veces se tensaban por algunas conversaciones.

-Oye Granger…-

-Parkinson- respondió seca y cortantemente Hermione

-¿Se supone que quieres que te diga Hermione?-

-Así me llamo- Pansy cerró sus labios atrapando un popote y absorbió de su bebida

-¿Tu estas llevando el embarazo de Draco?-

-Si-

-¿Todo… bien?-

-Sip, todo bien- Pansy suspiró mordiéndose el labio

-Te voy a dar mis datos… cualquier cosa, lo que sea me avisas Gran… Hermione- Harry que estaba espiando disimuladamente la conversación por aquello de que hubiera que desarmar a una de las peligrosas chicas, las había visto compartir sus datos y se había sentido feliz de que tanto él como Draco tuvieran amigas como ellas.

Después de esa escena Harry se sentía tan feliz y conmovido que se acercó con Ron a ayudarle en la parrilla riendo y platicando afectuosamente mientras Draco se alejaba observándolos a la parte más lejana de la mesa victima de unas nauseas terribles. No le estaba cayendo bien el olor de la grasa de la carne ni el carbón. De pronto, su peor pesadilla… su impecable pantalón color arena, tenía una MUY visible mancha de menstruación en la entrepierna, se quiso morir. Su varita estaba en su chamarra y ésta estaba sobre la estúpida rama del estúpido árbol que estaba a 3 metros de ahí. Se sintió impotente, avergonzado y molesto porque Harry en vez de estar a su lado, estaba otra vez con la estúpida _comadreja_.

El rubio se pegó a la mesa lo más que pudo y odió sentir que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y sus labios a temblar mientras seguía mirando como Harry tenía su mano sobre la espalda de Ron… y reían…

-Toma Draco, te prepa…-

Hermione se había acercado a Draco con un plato que no tenía carne y preparado especialmente con lo que ella consideró adecuado sabiendo que no se sentía bien, pero una vez a su lado vio claramente la mancha y la devastada expresión de Draco. Disimuladamente sacó su varita y con un movimiento silencioso y casi invisible la mancha desapareció. Antes de darse la vuelta Hermione lo miró con aprecio y él con un agradecimiento infinito mientras los ojos de gatito de Ginny observaban todo.

Aunque a todos les habría costado reconocerlo fue una tarde muy agradable. Hermione y Ginny se fueron juntas y temprano pues iban a ir a bailar a un lugar en Londres, por cierto Theo como quien no quiere la cosa se les pegó. Blaise se quedó un rato más platicando con Draco y Pansy sobre asuntos políticos y novedades de la sociedad, hasta que Blaise se fue. Ron y Harry seguían juntos… y seguían platicando… y la mano de Harry iba y venia constantemente hacia la espalda o brazo de Ron. Pansy seguía hablando como loro a su lado por lo que en un momento en el que Draco se distrajo, Harry y Ron simplemente habían desaparecido.

El rubio se levantó dejando con la palabra en la boca a Pansy que lo veía desconcertada aguzar el oído y tratando de pensar donde estaban. Draco registró todas las recámaras pero no los encontró. Veinte minutos después entraron por la puerta.

-¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAN?-

-¡Draco!- voz de Pansy

-Draco…- voz de Harry con cara de "what" mientras Ron se sonreía abiertamente

-¿De qué te ríes estúpido?-

-Oye tranquilízate…-

-No me da la gana… ¿De dónde vienen?- pero cuando Draco vio un poco de paja (comida de caballo) en la chamarra de Ron sin pensar se fue contra él sacando su varita y jalándolo de la ropa -¡STUPEFY!... ¡Stu… ¡Stupefy!-

-¡NOOO!- Harry tratando de impedir que se liaran en duelo

-¡Draco, por Merlín que te sucede?!- le dijo Pansy tratando de calmarlo

En el primer Stupefy, Draco no había logrado sacar de su varita más que una débil nube de humo, en el segundo salió de la varita un chorro de agua que nadie supo porque estaba ahí. Después Draco estaba siendo jalado por Harry y Pansy lejos de Ron que lo miraba enojado y conteniendo las ganas de devolverle un hechizo.

-Draco…- lo miraba Harry desconcertado

-No te preocupes Harry…- dijo Pansy con seguridad haciéndole saber a Harry que ella se encargaría de Draco –Ven Draco, vamos arriba-

Pansy se llevó casi a rastras a Draco que aún seguía observando en dirección a Ron con verdadero instinto asesino. ¡Y para colmo Harry se había quedado con él!. La pobre chica no hallaba de dónde sacar fuerza para hacer que el rubio entrara a una de las habitaciones. Prácticamente luchaba con él porque todavía quería regresarse.

-Dra-cooo- pujó Pansy al empujar a su amigo –¡me vas hacer usar la varita!- Draco la miró por fin, la chica jadeaba por el esfuerzo de ir lidiando con él -¿Qué te pasa Draco?. ¿Te volviste loco?-

-¿Los viste?. Tenían paja en la chamarra…-

-Claro, seguramente venían de los establos… estaban hablando de eso antes de salir- Draco la miró extrañado.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

-Los oí… estaban hablando de que Harry estaba pensando en hacerse de animales para no se qué… No estarías pensando que…- La mirada de Draco fue toda su respuesta, el rubio jadeaba hecho una furia y Pansy se preocupó por el bebé –Draco cálmate, de verdad esto le hace daño al bebé… además es la estupidez más grande del mundo. Ron es ABSOLUTAMENTE Hetero… ¡por Merlin que besa como un Dios!- Draco se giró con la mirada torcida

-¡Pansy!- La chica le puso cara de niña coqueta y muy traviesa levantando los labios.

-Empezamos a salir desde tu boda… ¡ay me derrite! Tiene una boca… y unas manos…-

-No me vayas a decir que estas dejando coger por él…-

-¡Uy por mi si! Pero desgraciadamente es muy decente, todavía no. Pero para los fajes…-

-¡¡Pansy no me cuentes!!-

-Además cómo se te ocurre pensar que Harry… con Ron…-Draco abrió la boca para hablar como si aún tuviera dudas pero Pansy fue más rápida –Eres un idiota; si, un idiota. Pero si Harry te adora, se le nota. ¿tienes quejas? Porque si tienes quejas…-

-Bueno no…-

Pansy se encargó de distraer y calmar a Draco mientras Harry se deshacía en disculpas a Ron quien le repetía a Harry que nada había pasado… de cualquier manera siempre había pensado que Draco estaba medio loco, claro que eso no se lo dijo. Draco por su parte, se olvidó un poco de sus sospechas de esa tarde, pero Ron nunca había sido alguien que le cayera bien y ahora menos que nunca; y si además tenía la desvergüenza de querer algo con Pansy¡PEOR!.

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación con la mirada fría como un témpano Pansy se despidió. Cuando ella estuvo fuera Harry no le dirigió en absoluto la palabra… ni la mirada. Se desvestía aplicándole la muerte civil que era lo que mas le dolía a Draco. Entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de que tal vez era cierto que Harry no lo engañaba con Ron… pero odiaba verlos juntos y pensar que… Se acercó a él tratando de fingir otra causa del problema.

-¿Tu sabías que… Weee… Rrr… el amigo tuyo ese, anda detrás de Pansy?- Harry volteó y lo miró fríamente.

-Ron. Sí.-

-Ah _siiiii_, pues pobre de él que…-

-Buenas noches-

Draco iba a seguir, en ese momento deseaba discutir solo por hablar con él o escuchar su voz o lo que fuera… lo que fuera pero no esa frialdad con la que lo estaba tratando. Harry debía estar realmente muy enojado al estarse portando así. Draco decidió hacerse el digno durante un rato poniendo en alto su orgullo Malfoy, pero en el transcurso de la madrugada cuando Harry no se volvía hacia él, ni se acercó a abrazarlo, ni nada… se sintió muy asustado y solo. Entonces lo jaló de un brazo y se abrazó a su pecho. Harry abrió soñoliento los ojos y los fijó en los de Draco.

-Te amo…- dijo Draco acurrucándose en su pecho. Harry esbozó una dulce sonrisa y lo besó sobre los labios.

**N/A: Ay no sé que me pasa que estoy haciendo los capítulos mas largos de lo que acostumbro… pero en esta historia hay mucho que contar aún… **

**Almita, un regalito antes de que vuelvas de vacaciones; yo creo que ahora si estamos claras. No lo quiere… lo adora!!**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

-Oooh… Oh Harry… mmnnm siii… ¡Oh! lo siento… sigue, sigue…-

-Espera…-

Era la tercera vez que a media mamada le era rebotada a Harry en la cara una abundante menstruación, lo que le resultaba muy desagradable. En realidad le daba asco pero no lo había querido hacer evidente frente a Draco. Trataba de ser comprensivo, él sabía que las constantes menstruaciones y el hecho de que el pene de Draco nunca levantara la vista no era su culpa, que era a causa del embarazo, _de su hijo_. No debía sentirse así, pero la simple palabra menstruación le daba disgusto y recibirla en la boca, cara o mano en el momento menos esperado era para Harry (lejos de ser estimulante) verdaderamente repelente.

Harry arrancó la funda de la almohada con más fuerza de la necesaria y se limpió con ella la cara y la lengua. Inevitablemente su expresión era de enfado mientras el rubio lo jalaba aún con insistencia de las manos para que continuaran.

-Harry… Harry! Anda sigue…-dijo Draco tocándose con una mano y con la otra jalando a su esposo.

-No… no Draco, me voy a dar un baño…-

-Harry…-

Pero fue inútil llamarlo, el moreno ya estaba entrando en el cuarto de baño. El rubio se quedó sobre la cama mirando la sábana con gotas azules de diferentes tamaños. Preocupado y algo receloso las olió y las retiró enseguida. Tenía un olor muy fuerte, no era insoportable, pero… tampoco era agradable.

Draco tenía ya dos semanas sin haber visto su pene erecto para nada. Él y Harry habían obedecido las instrucciones de Hermione, se habían dedicado solo a pajas o mamadas. Los orgasmos de Draco ahora eran en seco y en flácido, pero en cambio sus menstruaciones aumentaron… especialmente cuando estaba excitado. Harry no le había dicho nada pero el rubio ya sospechaba que le desagradaban sus menstruaciones. No lo culpaba, tal vez él en su situación se sintiera igual, pero _¿cómo solucionarlo?_.

Una brisa helada cayó sobre la piel de Draco cuando al acercarse a la puerta del baño para hablar con Harry lo escuchó masturbarse bajo la regadera… _solo_. Cuando Harry salió con el cuerpo mojado y una toalla atada a la cintura Draco seguía parado en el marco de la puerta con la mirada helada y nublada. Harry se sorprendió al verlo y bajó la mirada.

-Te doy asco…-

-No. Tu no, lo juro. Pero… es superior a mis fuerzas… lo he intentado, de verdad.-

-Con el semen nunca dijiste nada… yo creo que es casi lo mismo-

-Tal vez, pero… Hermione tiene la culpa¡mira que darnos ese nombre! Me pone en la cabeza cosas que… no… no me agradan-

-Pues yo no sé que se pueda hacer…- dijo Draco bajando la cabeza preocupado con un ligero rubor subiendo por sus mejillas.

-Nada amor, perdóname. Soy un imbécil… perdóname-

Después de aquello, Harry se preocupó por ser más cariñoso y atento con Draco quien disfrutaba mucho de los mimos que Harry sabía bien hacerle. Todo lo que pudiera hacer esponjarse el ego de Draco estaba bien empleado, lo hacía feliz. Por eso la próxima vez que comenzaron con un intenso besuqueo en la cama fue preparándose mentalmente para aguantar y muy probablemente embarrarse de "_eso_" más de una vez.

El rubio tenía presentes las reticencias de Harry a la liberación de sus azulosos fluidos, pero se sentía particularmente optimista de que en esta ocasión tal vez pudiera darse cuenta de cuando estaba por llegar y lograra moverse o avisarle. Solo que… en realidad no eran muy previsibles, de hecho eran unas eyaculaciones muy extrañas. Entonces supo cuál era la mejor manera de que Harry no tuviera que enfrentarse a ello… era la MEJOR idea… ya era tiempo… le hacía falta… lo necesitaba… se moría por tenerlo.

Se besuqueaban con besos muy húmedos sobre la piel de cuello y hombros al tiempo que se toqueteaban las bolas. Harry estaba jadeando fuertemente y Draco se dedicó a estimularlo, una vez bien caliente no se podría negar. Con la mano metida en el calzón le acariciaba el pene y las bolas y dejaba que sus largos y suaves dedos se resbalaran hasta su culo para acariciarlo muy superficialmente. El moreno había dejado de besarlo para poder tomar aire, estaba durísimo.

Cuando Draco supo que Harry estaba en la situación más óptima para que ambos disfrutaran y no poderse negar le bajó los calzones, le dio un par de chupadas y le acercó el culo. El moreno dudo unos segundos pero atendió el claro llamado de su hombre dedeándolo con algunas lamidas. Draco temblaba. Le sobrevino una menstruación que cubrió rápidamente con la sábana, Harry no se vio afectado. Ambos estaban incontenibles.

-Ya Harry, no quiero venirme sin tenerte dentro-

-¿Dentro?, Draco…-

-Siii, ya nos hemos aguantado mucho, hazlo!-

Harry no estaba seguro, tenía miedo de hacer algo que estuviera mal y que Hermione en su próxima cita (que estaba próxima) los regañara. Él sabía como se gasta Hermione los regaños y también sabía que Draco no sería capaz de aguantar uno; pero definitivamente necesitaba fundirse dentro de Draco, así que bloqueo su cerebro sacando absolutamente a Hermione de su cabeza y se dispuso a darle a Draco lo que estaba pidiendo.

Preparó un poco más al rubio, quien ya se ofrecía desesperado y le metió la punta ante lo cual ambos gimieron. Se siguió con el resto. Sus cuerpos estaban sensiblemente estremecidos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían de nuevo. Las manos de Harry temblaban.

-Por Godric, Draco estas apretadísimo! _Ooh_- Dijo Harry cuando se movía hacia fuera lentamente.

-Oooh ssi, Ouch! Eso dolió-

-Esto no es normal… pero… Oh Dios que rico!-

-No importa sigue…-

Harry haciendo un enorme esfuerzo lo follaba lo más despacio que su cuerpo podía a pesar de que temblaba por darle una feroz cabalgada. Ese niño ya lo estaba haciendo hacer verdaderos milagros. Draco estaba muy excitado y trataba de disfrutar todo lo que podía pero la verdad era que también podía sentir como por dentro estaba algo inflamado y mas estrecho por lo tanto le lastimaba un poco y definitivamente no podía ser cogido como acostumbraban.

Harry después de un rato así se creyó con la libertad de aumentar mientras Draco volteaba los ojos con una mezcla de placer e incomodidad permitiéndoselo un rato, pero después se vio forzado a pedirle que bajara la marcha. Harry se salió del rubio preocupado pero la retomar la posición. Draco se acomodó la sábana echa bola entre las piernas para contener las menstruaciones que se le estaban viniendo como lluvia y siguieron con un folleo lento pero con un final satisfactorio para ambos.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que habían hecho, se sentían como niños con una travesura no descubierta, se sonreían el uno al otro y se dedicaban besos sudorosos durante la madrugada. A aquella particular follada le siguieron dos o tres más en las que por ratos lograban mantener ese agónico ritmo y otras… _no_. Era complicado y estresante ese tipo de sexo. Por un lado ambos podían sentir con claridad como Draco estaba más estrecho por dentro pero eso parecía hacerlo más excitante.

Unos días después se preparaban para asitir a su cita con Hermione que estaba separada con anticipación. Harry había pedido permiso en la Oficina de Aurores para acompañar a Draco, pero ese día cuando llegó se encontró nada más y nada menos que a Dobby hecho un mar de lágrimas machacándose los dedos con un martillo, mientras Kreacher en un rincón se quemaba cigarros en las nalgas después de habérselos fumado, lo cual significaba que el elfo tenía ya bastante vomitado el piso.

Harry subió verdaderamente consternado a buscar a Draco y lo encontró arreglándose tan pulcramente como era su costumbre. Harry lo miró confundido y algo molesto, los elfos le habían dicho que se estaban castigando porque él los regañó. Cuando lo cuestionó sobre ello se quiso caer de espaldas.

-¡Claro que los castigue! Son un par de puercos, además de que no me han estado sirviendo la comida como yo la quiero; le siguen dejando los cueritos a mi jugo de naranja… Además… no me recuerdes ¡que cosa mas espantosa!; hoy me hicieron vomitar durante media hora… por cierto, espero que ya haya sido desinfectada la cocina, cuando volvamos les preguntas…-

-¿Los castigaste sólo porque le dejan los cueritos al jugo de naranja?- Preguntó Harry extrañado a punto de llamar a un manicomio.

-No Harry, pero por Merlin ¡no me recuerdes!-

-Draco dime ahora mismo por qué los castigaste-

-¿Tu te imaginas a ese par haciéndose cochinadas en la cocina? . ¡En nuestra cocina! Donde preparan nuestros alimentos, donde… _aaghh_ espera…- Draco cortó su discurso víctima del asco que le provocaba el recuerdo. Harry fue tras él.

-Dobby y Kreacher… No, no te creo…- Repitió Harry queriendo reír a carcajadas mientras Draco tenía otro acceso de vomito.

-_Agghh_ es la cosa más nauseabunda que he visto…-

-_Pobrecitos_… no habíamos pensado que ellos pasan todo el día contigo y tal vez sus hormonitas también se alteran con eso que transpiras. Deberías tenerles consideraciones.-

-¡QUEEEEE!!. ¿Yo a los elfos?. ¡Jamás!-

Desafortunadamente tuvieron que avisar a Hermione que llegarían tarde, pues resultó que justo cuando salían hacia su consultorio, Draco tuvo la urgente necesidad de visitar el escusado, solo que en esta ocasión no era para vomitar. Era la tercera vez que le sucedía a Draco este inconveniente en un par de días. Era su nuevo malestar mientras las nauseas disminuían sin alejarse del todo. Como era de esperarse una vez que Draco terminó de tirar lo que había que dejar fuera de su cuerpo quiso darse un baño pues lo más probable era que Hermione volviera a revisarlo y… él jamás haría eso, _ni aunque fuera Hermione_.

Harry estaba apenado y desesperado por haber llegado tan tarde con Hermione pero la chica no tuvo problema. Draco estaba comenzando a tomarle sino aprecio, por lo menos si respeto a Hermione. El rubio odiaba bajarse los pantalones frente a Hermione pero esta vez lo había hecho casi sin reticencias y además se sintió lo suficientemente libre como para hacer preguntas y comentarios. No podía negar que Hermione era una sanadora muy capaz y eso inevitablemente Draco lo sabía y le daba confianza. Se estaba relajando.

Hermione les dijo que todo parecía estar marchando bien, que la bolsa embrional iba formándose bien aunque aun poco delgada aún debido a que Draco –_tal vez_- no estaba comiendo ciertas cosas marcadas en su dieta, momento que aprovechó Draco para observar muy interesado los múltiples diplomas en las paredes del consultorio. Draco regresó a casa con una sonrisa pícara y libidinosa, Hermione no se había dado cuenta o no había comentado nada sobre sus recientes prácticas sexuales, lo que en su calenturienta mente significaba prácticamente un permiso.

Este pensamiento y su permanente estado de alteración hormonal lo hicieron irle pellizcando las nalguitas a Harry mientras subían las escaleras. Harry no podía creer que Draco tuviera todos los días ánimos de sexo, él pensaba que si él fuera el embarazado muy probablemente no querría ver a Draco ni a un metro de distancia. Cuando estuvieron en la habitación Draco de pronto dio un emocionado jadeo y Harry súbitamente estaba siendo despojado a jalones de los pantalones. El rubio tenía una feliz -_MUY feliz_- erección, y eso era verdaderamente célebre; y de hecho tan extraño que había que aprovechar el tiempo lo más posible.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta se sonrió y lo acarició mientras el rubio lograba dejar fuera ambos pantalones con verdadera alegría. Harry se agachó, tenía ganas de sentir por fin ese pene duro en su boca, ya había olvidado la sensación y quería revivirla, pero Draco definitivamente no lo dejó. Lo condujo hasta la cama casi molesto porque Harry no parecía comprender su urgencia. El moreno levantó las piernas como bebé al que le cambiarán el pañal y sin preparación previa, _pero sí con mucho lubricante_, Draco se acercó a él jadeando excitado. Harry identificó la agradable sensación de algo presionándose contra su interior y disfrutó de la lenta inmersión. ¡Hacia tanto que no lo tenía dentro!

Ambos estaban disfrutando mucho tratando de compensar todas las semanas anteriores en las que no habían podido hacerlo. Los movimientos de Draco eran algo torpes pero Harry lo pasó por alto, el rubio era buen amante aunque estuviera fuera de condición, seguramente había perdido práctica y ganado problemitas que influían en su torpeza, pero _¿a quién le importa?_. Draco se bajó hasta poner sus labios y lengua ansiosamente sobre la boca de Harry mientras éste acomodaba sus pies sobre los hombros del rubio y lo recibía tan profundamente que ambos no pudieron más que dar un boqueo seguido de un disparo que hizo a Harry sentir un escozor. "_Vamos Harry piensa que es semen, no es la primera vez que Draco deja algo de él en ti, no debes pensar en líquidos azules_" pensaba Harry con los ojos cerrados mientras un muy fluido líquido azul se chorreaba por su culo.

Draco sudaba y follaba con tan singular agrado que Harry estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. ¿Era ese el mismo Draco que en sus primeras cogidas gustaba de tener una toalla al lado pues le incomodaba la sensación pegajosa del sudor? Increíble pero cierto.

Otro disparo y Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero de pronto… algo pasaba.

-Oh…ooh… me lastimas, espera-

-Oh no… puta madre- dijo Draco alejándose desilusionado con la piel enrojecida de agitación.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Se aflojó?- Preguntó Harry tratando de acomodarse para verlo, pero no fue necesario, la cara de Draco era toda su respuesta. –No te preocupes… ahorita…- Harry se incorporó e inmediatamente empezó a pajear a Draco con energía mientras el rubio le correspondía.

Pero lejos de lograr de nuevo una erección el rubio se corrió rápidamente. Estaba muy apenado con Harry, pero de cualquier manera lo compensó con una buena mamada que a últimas fechas se habían convertido en su especialidad.

Días después durante una de sus aburridas mañanas llegó Pansy para alegrarle el día, darle un poco más de trabajo y muchos malos pensamientos envueltos en una linda cajita con un moño. Primero que nada lo hizo reír con la infinidad de cosas de las que se entera y va y le cuenta a Draco de todo el mundo. Nadie es como Pansy para burlarse de la gente. Después el verdadero motivo de su visita: asesoría legal, administrativa y contable para su negocio. Su rubio mejor amigo sería el encargado de administrar su incipiente y exitosa carrera como empresaria. Y finalmente… un regalito simplemente por ser su mejor amigo y ahora asesor financiero.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¿Para qué me preguntas si lo puedes abrir _Draquito_?-

-Porque te tengo miedo Pansy-

-Haces bien… ahora ábrelo-

El rubio jaló el moño y abrió la caja lentamente receloso de lo que pudiera contener. Cual sería su sorpresa al ver cierto artefacto _tubular_ (por decirlo de algún modo), con una punta claramente característica de… y además una base con lo que parecían dos…

-¡PAANSYYY!-

-Está genial, jaja estuve a punto que quedármelo, pero lo compré para ti. Bueno en realidad lo compré para Harry…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco desconcertado y con rubor sobre sus mejillas

-Ay Draquito no te ofendas pero… ¿hace cuánto que no se te para?-

-En primer lugar, no me digas Draquito- dijo el rubio secamente retirando la mano que la chica tenía distraídamente sobre su pierna –y en segundo lugar, NO TE IMPORTA-

-Sshh-ssh, calma. ¿Recuerdas a mi primo Matías?. Él estuvo embarazado el año pasado y me platicó muchas cosas… entre ellas que no se le paró en no sé cuantos meses. _Pobre Harry_…-

-Pansy¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes la imaginación desarrollada en exceso?-

-Sip- dijo la chica asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo –Tú, pero ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo has hecho-

-Pues agrega otra. Además ¿Pobre Harry?-

-¡Claro!... ¿Crees que a él no se le antoja? Porque Matías me dijo que a él si se lo follaban de vez en cuando, aunque fuera con la puntita porque…-

-PANSY, no me interesa la vida ÍNTIMA de tu primo. Además…- dijo el rubio bajando la voz y la mirada mientras jugaba con su dedo sobre la pierna de la chica –seguramente creen que yo nunca estoy arriba…como yo quedé embarazado…-

-¡Ay claro que no!. Estas loco¿quién piensa eso?- Draco levantó la mirada emocionado. No por nada Pansy era su mejor amiga –cualquiera que sepa lo caliente que eres sabrá que eres capaz de montarte hasta sobre una guitarra sin cuerdas…-

Desgraciadamente lo conocía a la perfección.

**N/A: Este capitulo me quedó muy sexoso, espero que no les moleste, pero necesito ir equilibrando la cosa… tal vez les quede poco disfrute a estos pobres… :p jaja **

**Alma besitos.**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

El tiempo avanzó casi sin notarlo, pronto Draco estaba cerca del cuarto mes de gestación, adaptándose a su situación, disfrutando de sus regaños a los elfos, disfrutando de los chiqueos de Harry y disfrutando de que Hermione ahora lo trataba bien. Pansy iba por él casi todas las mañanas para llevarlo a su Boutique en el auto que había conseguido comprarse siendo la tienda de modas más popular y además lo llevaba a pasear por ahí. Después de todo no era desagradable estar embarazado, las nauseas prácticamente se habían ido aunque siempre existía el inconveniente de algún achaque que lo estuviera molestando.

Unos de esos días Pansy y él se habían detenido en un parque después de que Draco fuera a supervisar los papeles de su boutique y como de costumbre se habían ido a vagar por ahí.

-_Aaaah_- suspiró el rubio al sentarse en una banca

-¿Estas cansadito? Ya no te voy a explotar tanto, si quieres yo te llevó todo lo que necesites a tu casa-

-No Pansy, me aburriría muchísimo. Me gusta pasearme contigo- dijo su amigo mientras distraídamente movía la mano sobre su abdomen.

-¡Ay Draco ya tienes pancita!-

-SShh te van a oír Pansy…-

-Ay que importa… oye, dime. ¿Ya sientes al bebé?-

Draco sonrió -Pues no sé, a veces es como si hubiera comido mucho y algo late por aquí- dijo mostrándole a la pelinegra que se deshacía en caras de ternura.

-Aaay… ponle Pansy!- Draco la miró con cara de "Jamás" y ella le sacó la lengua –Oye, ¿ya le diste uso a tu regalito?. ¿Qué dijo Harry, le gustó?- Draco bajó la mirada un momento para después negarlo.

-No… no se han prestado las cosas- el rubio se rió –Gracias Pansy, pero no sé si le guste a Harry la idea- la chica torció los labios pero antes de que dijera palabra Draco puso cara de pánico con una mano en el estómago –Pansy, tengo que ir al baño, pero ya-

-¿Ya, ya?-

-¡YAA!-

Apenas en un par de semanas las cosas estaban cambiando mucho para Draco. Había comenzado a sentir a su bebé muy ligeramente, su abdomen estaba comenzando a tomar una forma curiosa sin ser completamente abultado aún y su humor estaba cambiando también notablemente. Por alguna extraña causa ya no le parecía tan divertido castigar a los elfos y su libido estaba disminuyendo poco a poco. Draco estaba a empezando a tomarse las cosas con más calma, pero esa actitud parecía haber puesto a Harry justo en la posición opuesta. _Siempre pasa_…

Pansy había empezado a darse cuenta de que cuando Draco decía que necesitaba ir al baño ya, era porque de lo contrario cagaría a quien se interpusiera en su camino, prácticamente habían corrido hasta su boutique. Un rato más tarde Pansy que ya era la sensación de sus amigos magos gracias a su flamante automóvil, se encargó de llevar a Draco sano y salvo y sobretodo _descargado_ a casa. Pero justo al entrar al rubio se le torció una tripa.

-¡Mi vida!-

-Hola guapa-

Saludo efusivo con beso y todo entre la nueva parejita. Ron y Pansy eran novios desde hacia una semana lo que los volvía una pareja verdaderamente empalagosa. Draco había hecho todo lo posible por persuadir a Pansy de que Ron era un asco pero no había logrado que la pelinegra lo escuchara siquiera. Cuando se ponía a hablar de él era insufrible y no escuchaba otra cosa. Harry también se acercó y saludo a Draco con un beso en donde para sorpresa del rubio el moreno había lamido su labio. Harry no solía hacer eso en los besos de saludo.

-Hola Pansy, quédate a comer. Ron se queda- sugirió Harry

-Perfecto, no se diga más-

Aquella comida le había traído problemas a ambas parejas. Tanto Harry como Pansy tal vez debían empezar a considerar que ni Ron ni Draco podían compartir pieza al mismo tiempo. Harry tuvo consideración de Pansy, la pobre chica estaba verdaderamente dividida, Draco se había portado el filo de conseguir que Ron le pusiera el plato de sombrero. A Ron lo único que lo detenía era que Draco estuviera embrazado, Harry sabía que de otro modo hacía mucho que Ron habría sacado su varita sin piedad.

Después de que la pareja de novios se había marchado, Harry había tratado de hablar con Draco pero este había cortado antes de esperar con el urgente pretexto de que el escusado lo llamaba. Según Harry, Draco iba tanto al baño y en las situaciones más adecuadas que empezaba a dudar qué tan cierta era su necesidad. Desafortunadamente se tuvo que ir a trabajar y Draco una vez más se había salvado.

Poco a poco y después de la caída del Señor Oscuro los Aurores tenían menos trabajo y Harry en ocasiones podía tomarse la tarde libre o darse el gusto de levantarse tarde, siempre y cuando cumpliera con lo que debía hacer para la Oficina de Aurores. Harry amaba levantarse tarde pero desgraciadamente no había logrado que Draco lo amara también, el rubio nunca se quedaba en la cama ya despierto. A Harry le habría gustado acariciarlo por las mañanas. Así que tenía que resignarse a dejar sus caricias y besitos a la barriga de Draco solo en la noche o en la tarde siempre que no estuvieran los elfos por ahí porque si lo veían agacharse _sospechosamente_… Draco seguía temiendo que se les ocurriera hacer algo sucio en la cocina.

Harry se esforzaba como loco por sentir u oír algo del bebé pero no lograba nada. En esos momentos el rubio lo miraba de un modo… y Harry le devolvía una mirada… Se amaban muchísimo no había duda, Harry se pasaba el tiempo que tenía libre a su lado y estaba más cariñoso que nunca; de hecho cada que tenía oportunidad se acercaba a besar al rubio dondequiera que estuvieran y a veces empezaba un intenso manoseo que generalmente terminaba en una apasionada paja o tal vez una mamada. Draco lo complacía aunque ya no estaba tan interesado en sexo y menos después esa insistencia de sus intestinos a permanecer vacíos.

Una de esas tardes mientras el rubio tomaba un baño para refrescarse pues de repente se le venían unas olas increíbles de calor que trataba de apagar a baños; llegó Harry. Cuando el moreno oyó la regadera empezó a aventar la ropa desde la entrada de la habitación. Sorprendió a Draco metiéndose en la cabina de la regadera y llenando de chupetes la piel mojada de su espalda. Draco no se lo había esperado, Harry no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar. Las manos de Harry lo pajeaban invitándolo a inclinarse para facilitar lo que el moreno realmente deseaba, Draco lo notaba claramente.

Harry le pidió que se agachara un poco y recargándose en la pared fue cogido apasionadamente por Harry que parecía haberlo deseado desde siglos atrás. Esta vez para el rubio había sido más doloroso que placentero, se había incomodado bastante pero no había querido hacérselo saber a Harry, después de todo hacia ya tiempo que no lo hacían.

Unas horas más tarde, ya en la noche, mientras Harry descansaba y Draco volvía de una de sus incontables visitas al baño, éste regresó con una cara verdaderamente aterrorizada y se sentó sobre la cama a un lado de Harry con una mano en el vientre.

-Harry algo no esta bien…- dijo Draco algo palido y con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?- Harry se incorporó de inmediato

-Sangre…-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Había sangre-

-¡Oh! ¡Oh Dios! Eso no es bueno… Por Merlin qué hago… ¡Hermione! Espera…-

Harry estaba dando pasos largos mientras buscaba la manera de comunicarse con Hermione ante la mirada angustiada de Draco. Finalmente logró comunicarse, Hermione iría de inmediato al consultorio pero… ellos no tenían como ir. Harry estaba tan estúpidamente desesperado que dando por hecho que Draco ya no tenía las nauseas de los primeros meses había decidido que se irían por la red Flu, cuando de pronto el claxon de Pansy sonó en la puerta. Harry realmente la amó (_y Draco también :s_). Hermione conociendo como conocía a Harry estuvo segura de que aún con Draco en ese estado pensaría en irse por red Flu y ella llamó a Pansy.

Estuvieron en el consultorio en unos minutos. Harry desde que llegó demostró que estaba verdaderamente desesperado y alterado lo que tenía a Draco a punto de dictar su epitafio y mas temeroso que cuando entró al bosque prohibido en primer año. Apenas caminaba, lo hacía con pasos muy cortos y lentos, y Pansy lo miraba realmente asustada y no sabía si calmar a uno o a otro. Hermione de una vista se dio cuanta de cómo estaban las cosas y apenas con un ligero gesto las chicas se entendieron. Pansy motivó a Harry a salir pero el moreno se resistía.

-Anda Harry, es mejor que esperes afuera- solicitó Hermione

-No, no; me quedo-

-Harry ve con Pansy por favor-

-No Hermione es mejor que me quede, yo… Draco…-

-No. Necesito revisar a Draco sola. Pansy por favor.-

-Vamos Harry-

Mientras Draco era revisado, la pelinegra se esforzaba por mantener tranquilo a Harry, o por lo menos sentado… pero parecía imposible hacerlo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Draco y su bebé. Harry por su parte reconoció y apreció los esfuerzos de Pansy pero en ese momento no soportaba escuchar su voz y menos esa alarmante tendencia a hablar como merolico igual que Hermione… _por algo prefería a los hombres_.

Después de varios minutos la puerta se abrió y Harry entró de inmediato mientras Pansy se quedaba detrás deseando que alguna mirada la invitara a pasar pero eso no sucedió. Lo que sucedió dentro fue uno de los muy temidos regaños de Hermione. La castaña podría guardar dentro de sus recuerdos más celebres ese hecho. Draco con la cabeza mirando al suelo con ojitos húmedos y Harry más ruborizado de lo que jamás lo había visto con ojito lloroso también.

Lo que había sucedido era ni mas ni menos que un culo irritado en exceso. Si bien hacia algún tiempo que Draco no era follado, su culo había estado trabajado _horas extras_, por decirlo de algún modo, con sus constantes idas al baño. Eso había provocado que el culo de Draco ya estuviera muy irritado y sensible, a Harry justo se le había ocurrido follarlo en la situación menos adecuada. Ahora el anillo rectal y la terminación del colon estaban lastimadas y tendría que olvidarse de cualquier contacto ahí que no fuera para poner las pomadas curativas recetadas por Hermione.

Al abrir la puerta Hermione, Harry y Draco se mantuvieron en un silencio sepulcral ante una Pansy verdaderamente desesperada que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por ser prudente y no preguntar por qué demonios el culito de su mejor amigo sangraba. Hermione comprendió su angustia y solo le dio una mirada y un gesto en donde le decía: "Todo bien". La pelinegra hubiera deseado conocer detalles pero por lo pronto era suficiente. El trayecto de regreso fue silencioso. Y los días siguientes también…

El regaño de Hermione había dejado a la pareja sin muchas palabras; no había mucho que decir, su sanadora había dejado bastante claras las cosas. Harry continuó con su actitud cariñosa y Draco tranquilo como desde hacía pocos días era su costumbre. Pero las hormonas ahora hacían estragos en Harry, justo ahora que cualquier cosa estaba prohibidísima. Estar cerca de él lo hacía respirar aquella sustancia que Draco transpiraba y alteraba las hormonas de quienes estaban a su alrededor, probablemente esa fuera también la causa de que Pansy no hubiera ido en varios días y Ron tuviera unas ojeras enormes.

Draco sintió a Harry sudar y tocarse bajo las sábanas durante algunas noches y pensó que tal vez el regalo de Pansy no le disgustaría del todo a Harry, finalmente no era tan mala idea, después de todo sería una nueva manera de tener sexo juntos. Una de esas noches mientras Harry se acariciaba suavemente bajo el pijama, Draco coló disimuladamente su mano en el pantalón de Harry; el pelinegro mostró su agrado de inmediato acercando más su cadera hacia él.

Draco se sentía algo temeroso respecto al uso del peculiar consolador que le había regalado Pansy, y a pesar de todo también temía una reacción negativa de Harry, pero esa noche había decido arriesgarse y lo había tomado del lugar donde lo guardaba. Acariciaba a Harry constantemente y pronto empezó a prepararlo notando las ganas que tenía Harry de tener algo dentro. Harry, pensando que Draco tenía de nuevo una feliz erección llevó su mano hacía él tratando de tocarlo, de acariciarlo; fue entonces cuando el rubio preocupado de que fuera a descubrirlo antes de tiempo lo empujó para que se acomodara boca abajo sobre la cama.

Retiró las sábanas mientras Harry excitado cerraba los ojos disponiéndose a ser gozosamente follado. Draco le bajó los pantalones y comenzó a ponerle lubricante con muchas caricias y una dedicada preparación con dos dedos. El moreno comenzaba a levantar su cadera ansioso por recibirlo ya. Draco estaba nervioso, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o Harry le daría un golpe. Mientras se decidía, con una mano sostenía el consolador y con la otra continuaba dilatándolo y mientras más lo hacía Harry más lo deseaba.

Pero ya no había nada más que esperar; le separó bien las nalguitas, Harry se alzó para recibirlo mejor y entonces… Harry lo sintió, algo estaba entrando en él y no era Draco, era algo particularmente fresco y… _plástico?_. Dijo algunas palabras temblorosas que Draco no respondió y aunque la sensación era extraña tuvo que reconocer que era muy buena. El artefacto tomó rápidamente la temperatura de su cuerpo y para cuando Draco lo sacaba suavemente era como tenerlo dentro, parecía que realmente estaba siendo follado por _alguien_ y no por _algo_. Con curiosidad buscó a tientas con su mano pero Draco le dio un manazo y movió su mano lejos de ahí.

Draco comenzaba a disfrutar con verdadera curiosidad científica, era diferente participar de ese modo que follarlo el mismo. Así, tenía una visión más amplia y objetiva de todo, casi como espectador, sin estar demasiado excitado. Harry levantaba su cadera más cada vez, apoyándose en sus rodillas hasta que prácticamente estaba en cuatro patas, se pajeaba mientras jadeaba en cada embestida. Después de un rato sus muslos se empezaron a contraer y su paja fue más intensa. Entonces Draco sacó lentamente el consolador hasta que estuvo fuera por completo.

-_Noo_, ¿Por qué demonios haces eso?-

El rubio no respondió, estaba ocupado sosteniendo una sonrisa perversa en los labios. Harry al borde y desesperado por llegar, dejó una mano en su erección y la otra la llevó entre sus nalgas se metió un dedo pero antes de hacer nada Draco volvió retirar su mano lejos de ahí. Entonces hizo algo que nunca había querido hacer… manteniendo abierto a Harry lamió sobre su culo varias veces y después respiró sobre la piel sensible haciendo que el moreno se gimiera de placer. Después lo penetró de nuevo y lo folló hasta que las sábanas se bañaron de semen.

Después de un largo descanso, Harry recuperó su voz aunque se oía extrañamente grave.

-¿Puedo… _verlo_?-

El rubio tenía una enorme sonrisa, tomó el consolador y se lo entregó. Harry lo inspeccionó con curiosidad y descubrió que además de ser claramente un pene de plástico, en la base se podía ver algo parecido a un ombligo en el que si empujabas un dedo u _otra cosa_…

-¡Demonios!. ¿De dónde sacaste esto Draco?-

-Jeje me lo regaló Pansy… bueno, de hecho me dijo que el regalo era para ti…- Harry volteó abriendo muy grandes sus ojos y ruborizándose hasta las pestañas.

-Esa amiga tuya tiene demasiada imaginación…-

-Jajaja ya se lo he dicho… Oye… ¿te… gustó?…-

-Pues… creo que si…- dijo Harry manteniendo el rubor que seguía en sus mejillas –Creo que nos va a ser muy útil…- susurró sonriendo

**N/A: Disculpen mi tardanza pero, la vida es complicada… jaja espero que les guste y que pueda escribir pronto el próximo. Besitos a todos.**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

El embarazo de Draco estaba lleno de buenos deseos y cuidados por parte de toda la gente cercana a ellos. A su madre al principio no le había agradado la idea… no había habido embarazos entre los Black desde doce generaciones atrás. Aunque si bien es cierto que hubo algunos rumores acerca de un aborto por parte de Regulus, pero realmente nunca se confirmó ni llegó a oídos públicos. 

Pero ahora, después de que el desarrollo del embarazo de Draco iba estupendamente gracias a Hermione entre otras cosas, y el rubio ya tenía avanzado su quinto mes de gestación, Narcisa estaba muy la pendiente de su hijo y nieto. Lo que tenía a Harry con los pelos de punta literalmente.

Pansy seguía yendo por él unas 3 veces por semana y lo llevaba a pasear después de que Draco pasaba a revisar el funcionamiento administrativo de la Boutique. En el callejón Diagon era la sensación cada vez que Draco llegaba, todo el mundo quería tocar la pequeña y perfectamente redonda pancita que se le había formado; y el rubio teniendo toda la atención de su lado no podía ser más feliz.

Por otro lado en la casa Potter Malfoy habían cambiado ligeramente las cosas. En un arranque de histeria, Draco había decidido que los elfos tendrían que bañarse todos los días pues no soportaba su olor, provocándole un colapso tan intenso a Kreacher que no había sido posible salvarlo. Harry lo lamentó, Draco no. Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos había sugerido un modesto funeral. Ron después de reír durante 10 minutos seguidos finalmente aceptó ir.

Este abrupto cambio le cargaba un poco la mano al pobre de Dobby que ahora no sólo tenía la terrible consigna de bañarse todos los días, sino que además estaba solo él para atender a sus amos… _sin Kreacher_.

Pero no había nada que ensombreciera la felicidad que daba ver la linda panacita de Draco y que ahora pudiera sentir a su bebé. Sonreía mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su estancia en Hogwarts; ya no tenía comentarios ácidos para nadie, excepto Ron claro. El regalo de Pansy había sido verdaderamente útil y Harry podía afirmarlo con verdadera alegría. Hermione los visitaba con regularidad y era bien recibida. Ella y Pansy llegaron a encontrarse algunas veces ahí y Harry podría haber pensado que se llevaban muy bien, pero con las mujeres nunca se puede estar cien por ciento seguro. Cuando el trío de oro se reunía y Ron se ponía a hablar de su flamante novia a la castaña le daba indigestión.

Por aquellos días muchas cosas en Draco parecían estar cambiando; tanto él como Harry iban adaptándose y disfrutando de cada cosa de a poco. Las reuniones con los amigos se repitieron un par de veces más con el fin de estar en contacto; y cada quien por su parte había hecho el esfuerzo por convivir un poco más con su familia política.

Harry estaba muy cariñoso con el rubio y con todo el mundo. Amaba poner la cara sobre el vientre de Draco para tratar de escuchar a su bebé mientras acariciaba el ombligo del rubio pues según él le daba mucha comezón.

Una de esas mañanas fueron a su acostumbrada cita con Hermione. Después de esperar unos minutos pasaron y luego de saludarse Hermione pidió a Draco por primera vez que se acostara bocarriba sobre la camilla de exploraciones y que se descubriera el vientre. El tiempo había pasado y según parecía las cosas estaban cambiando también en sus revisiones.

Hermione tocó su abdomen en diferentes partes apreciando con gesto de profunda concentración mientras Harry apretaba la mano de Draco en señal de apoyo. Draco ahora estaba relajado, _¿eso seria todo?. ¡Cool!_.

-Draco, ¿Siempre has tenido así el ombligo?-

-¿Eh?... ¿cómo?-

-Pues se ve algo grande, abierto…-

-Ah no, parece que se está ampliando, me ha estado dando comezón…-

-_Huuummmm_…-

-¿Eso es malo Herms?- preguntó Harry preocupado

-_Hummm_, no…-

Después vino la parte difícil. Si el rubio había pensado que en esa nueva forma de auscultación prescindiría de retirar sus pantalones, se equivocaba. Era sólo que debido a lo avanzado de su embarazo y a su incipiente barriga, ahora había que cuidar su espalda.

Entre ella y Harry retiraron la ropa de Draco y después Harry se encargó de ayudarlo a sostener sus piernas mientras Hermione lo revisaba con una particularmente larga sesión de tacto y después utilizaba el visor. Harry tenía una vista por demás _perturbadora_ de lo que sucedía. Hermione se miraba muy pensativa.

-Draco, ¿Has tenido sexo ultimamente?-

El rubio la miró como si la pregunta se la hubiera escupido. Esas preguntas le daban en el hígado. –No. Dijiste que…-

-Si pero bueno, me refiero a cualquier tipo de acercamiento sexual. Quiero saber si has tenido alguna erección.-

-Ah, eeeh… bueno en realidad a últimas fechas nosotros no lo hemos hecho mucho-

-¿Hace cuánto tuviste una erección?-

-Uff hace como 2 meses-

-¿Cuándo tuviste tu última menstruación?-

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, hace como una semana-

-¿De qué color era?-

-Eraaaaa… muy clara, casi no se veía azul-

-¿Entonces no has eyaculado últimamente?- Draco la miró con ese aire Slytherin como diciendo "_no lo repetiré de nuevo_" –Bueno, lo que pasa es que necesito una muestra de una eyaculación o menstruación tuya, lo que salga…- dijo Hermione mientras se movía en el consultorio.

Tomó un bote de muestra y volvió hasta ellos mientras Draco se sentaba con ayuda de Harry aún sin pantalones.

-Los dejaré solos un momento. Toda la muestra aquí por favor.- Terminó Hermione y después salió.

Harry y Draco estaban ligeramente en shock pero cuando la vieron irse supieron que hablaba en serio, y su shock fue completo. Harry fue de inmediato a cerrar la puerta mientras el rubio se paraba al lado de la camilla y observaba el botecito con aprehensión. Ambos parecían confundidos, apenados e indecisos sobre qué hacer. Un momento después Harry se puso detrás de Draco. Si la muestra tenía que estar lo más completa posible en el vaso, ni la paja ni la mamada eran buena opción.

Draco abrió el vaso de la muestra y puso dentro su pene, sostenía el vaso con una mano y con la otra la base de su pene mientras Harry tomaba un lubricante de entre las cosas de Hermione y metía suavemente su dedo en Draco. Harry iba en busca de un objetivo claro, su próstata; pero por alguna extraña causa o su dedo se había encogido o definitivamente la próstata de Draco había cambiado su lugar porque no la encontraba.

Después de hurgar y estimular buscando, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que había un punto que estaba tocando que parecía ser la próstata pues cada vez que llegaba ahí Draco se contraía suavemente contra él, quien por cierto ya podía presumir de una bastante dura erección.

-¿Por qué hacia tanto que no hacíamos esto?- susurró Draco quedamente 

-Por pendejos…-

El pene de Draco comenzó a gotear finas gotas de un líquido muy aguado y turbio que no tenía apariencia ni de menstruación ni de semen, era simplemente… _turbio_. Harry unió otro dedo e intensificó los roces en ese lugar irreconocible, lo que hizo que el rubio tomara su varita y soplara: 

-¡Mufliato!… Oh Harry, esto es… esto… debemos hacerlo de nuevo en casa-

Draco empezó a apretar con fuerza su pene pues sentía que se corría pero pareciera como si su pene estuviera congestionado, sentía los testículos calientes en exceso y necesitaba casi pujar para poder eyacular. Estaba sintiendo una fuerte presión en la base púbica, pero no le salía nada aún. 

De pronto, con un pujido contenido empezó a eyacular una sustancia absolutamente blanca y espesa con una expresión angustiada y de esfuerzo. Apretó su pene hasta que no salió nada más. Había logrado llegar a la mitad del vasito, pero _eso_ tenía un aspecto más parecido a la avena con leche que a otra cosa. Draco lo miraba con extrañeza mientras Harry se lavaba las manos en el baño. Después de que el rubio estuvo vestido, Harry asomó su ruborizada cara por la puerta, estaba rogando porque Hermione no se le ocurriera llevar la mirada a su pantalón.

Cuando Draco se sentó frente a Hermione inconscientemente se retiró el sudor de la frente perdiendo todo su glamour. Hermione miró la muestra y asintió.

-Lo sabía. Perfecto. ¿Ya habías eyaculado así antes?-

-¡Jamás! Que horror…-

-Ah si… duele un poco-

-¿Un poco?… ¡eso es una salvajada!-

-Pues vete acostumbrando Draco porque de ahora en adelante así serán tus orgasmos. Ya no habrá más menstruaciones, ahora tendrás erecciones cada vez que lo desees y… _esto_ marca el inicio del proceso de la lactancia. ¿Ya tienen a su nodriza?-

-Nod…-

-¿Nodriza?-

-Si nodriza, la que va a alimentar al niño. ¿Ya la escogieron?-

-Ya me acordé. La nodriza- dijo Draco repitiendo como si se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza

-Si; debe empezar a utilizar tus eyaculaciones lo más pronto posible para que se vaya preparando su cuerpo-

-Hermione, yo la verdad… no tenía idea. Pero… ¡Ginny! Ginny, que sea Ginny- dijo Harry emocionado

-No, Ginny no- dijo Draco negando enérgicamente con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?; Ella es muy amiga mía y… ¡o podrías ser tu Hermione!-

-Nooo Harry, yo no. Es que tiene que ser una persona que tenga todo el tiempo y la disposición, es una tarea pesada. La verdad es que con el consultorio… tú sabes-

-Claro… entonces Ginny-

-No, ¡será Pansy!-

-¿Por que no quieres que sea Ginny?-

-Amor… Crabbe tiene mas… _busto_, que ella. No quiero que mi hijo pase hambres. Además es _comadreja_- la ultima palabra fue dicha entre dientes con la esperanza de que Hermione no oyera pero por supuesto que no lo había logrado –Será Pansy porque es mi mejor amiga, tiene tiempo y tiene con qué; cosa que ninguna amiga tuya tiene… no te ofendas- terminó el rubio mirando hacia Hermione que comenzaba a tener un rubor en las mejillas

-Creo que lo mejor será que te asegures de que Tu.Mejor.Amiga _quiere_ y puede hacerlo. Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo- sugirió Hermione

-Perfecto- contesto enérgico y muy seguro el rubio

Hermione se acercó a su chimenea y de inmediato se comunicó con la pelinegra que al principio algo asustada y después más tranquila aceptó ir sin saber exactamente para qué era requerida. Mientras ella llegaba Hermione les explicó que ante esta nueva situación no debían abusar pues ese tipo de eyaculación era altamente fértil y no sería buena idea que ambos estuvieran embarazados al mismo tiempo. Y adicionalmente las eyaculaciones debían ser recolectadas en su totalidad.

Unos minutos más tarde Pansy se apareció en la recepción y fue anunciada. La chica iba entre preocupada e intrigada. Hermione se encargó de explicarle sobre lo que tenían que tratar con ella. La chica pareció conocer el tema y se sintió muy feliz por ser elegida, pero…

-Oooh Draquito, mi vida… pero sabes?... _eeeehh_- el rubio empezaba a alterarse –No sé que vaya a decir mi cabecita de zanahoria…- Harry, Hermione y Draco pusieron cara de asco

-¿QUÉ TIENE QUE DECIR ESE IMBÉCIL? El cuerpo es tuyo, y TU eres MI amiga- dijo Draco haciendo resonar la voz en el consultorio.

-Mira Draquito, calma. En primer lugar mi NOVIO no es ningún imbécil y en segundo…- Pansy baja un poco la mirada y se ruboriza –este cuerpecito… ya no es solo mío…-

-No entendí…- dijo Draco hastiado a punto de darle a Pansy una patada

-Fácil, si no quieres que Ron se beba la leche de NUESTRO hijo busquemos otra nodriza- dijo Harry terminante. Draco volteó a ver a Pansy con la cara llena de indignación.

-¿Antepones a _ese tipo_ sobre nuestra amistad de años Pansy? Tú y yo somos amigos de toda la vida…- La chica aspiró de golpe como asustada y su labio empezó a temblar. Harry sintió lástima por ella, Draco la estaba poniendo en una situación muy comprometida.

-Déjala Draco, no la presiones…- dijo Harry suavemente. Hermione los observaba a todos atenta.

-Bien…- dijo Draco secamente, visiblemente molesto mientras la chica lloraba a un lado de él sin que se dignara a verla siquiera.

-No Draco si lo haré… si lo haré- dijo Pansy mientras seguían corriendo las lágrimas por su cara.

-¿Estas segura Pansy?, esto es serio- dijo Hermione 

-Claro. Yo hablaré después con Ron. Harry tu me ayudarás a convencerlo, ¿verdad?- dijo la pelinegra anhelante hacia Harry que si bien no estaba convencido de que fuera Pansy la nodriza de su hijo de una cosa sí estaba seguro, Ron no se bebería la comida de su hijo.

-Si, yo también hablaré con él-

-Bien Pansy, entonces ahora tienes que beberte esto-

-¡Oh por Dios! Eso es…- la chica miró hacia Draco y este asintió orgulloso –¡Ay no!-

-Ay Pansy no creo que sea la primera vez que lo haces… anda, solo es un poco más espeso- Pansy miró hacia Hermione bastante ofendida y torciendo los labios en un movimiento rápido lo tragó sin detenerse a pensar.

-_Aaghh_, después de esto no dirás que no te quiero Draquito…- dijo la pelinegra haciendo caras de disgusto

-Cuando me dejes de decir _Draquito_ hablamos…-

Hermione suspiró exasperada con la parejita de amigos –OK, para que la leche empiece a producirse bien debes beber esto al menos una vez por semana y untarla sobre tus pechos por lo menos 3…-

-¿QUEEEEEÉ?- interrumpió el rubio –Además tengo que hacerlo un determinado número de veces por semana… ¿y siempre me va a doler así?- Hermione asintió 

-Si, es parte del proceso. Pansy a ti también te haré unos chequeos después. Y No.Puedes.Tener.Sexo a partir de ya. Eso afecta la producción de leche. Tal vez te sientas algo irritada y somnolienta, es normal; cualquier duda me dices. Y sobre Ron… dile que venga conmigo…-

-_¿¿PERDOOOOOOONNN_??…-

-Le voy a explicar…- dijo Hermione levantando sus cejas mientras Pansy aún no podía hacer que su ojos volvieran a su tamaño normal.

Al salir de ahí la situación se sentía un poco tensa. Draco estaba visiblemente molesto con Pansy, mientras ella estaba sentida con él y preocupada por Ron y además alterada por el comentario de Hermione. Por otro lado, Harry estaba molesto por el rechazo de Ginny como nodriza de su hijo y además porque ese _asuntito_ iba a poner de muy malas pulgas a su amigo. Hermione por su parte en ese momento sentía que tenía atravesados a los tres presentes y al pelirrojo que faltaba. Esa lactancia iba a dar quebraderos de cabeza…

**N/A: Oigan estoy muy ofendida, ya nadie me deja review… snif, snif… si no me dejan reviews me voy a poner triste y no voy a subir los capis… :p**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Después de salir que aquel consultorio Pansy se encargó de llevar a la pareja a su mansión en el más profundo silencio. Todos parecían molestos contra todos y Draco iba tan sensible que hasta el aire que entraba agitado por la ventana le molestaba. Los ojos de Pansy estaban aguados aún… justo después de dejarlos había quedado de verse con Ron para comer y estaba temiéndolo todo. ¡Ni loca le diría que fuera con Hermione a _ningún tipo_ de explicación!

Pero cuando la pareja de esposos entró en su Mansión no hubo manera de contener lo que ambos se estaban guardando. Al grado de que dejaron a Dobby con la mesa servida y con su saludo al recibirlos en la puerta, Harry iba hecho un torbellino hacia la habitación y Draco apenas unos pasos atrás pero con la mirada clavada en Harry.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?... ¿qué demonios tienes en contra de Pansy?, te recuerdo que cuando me puse mal POR TÚ CULPA, fue ella quien estuvo en la puerta de esta casa para llevarme…- Dijo Draco al llegar a la habitación. Harry volteó enérgicamente hacia él clavándole la mirada…

-_Siiii¡¡si ya sé que la adoras!!_... pero resulta que este embarazo y que tú estés bien se lo debes a Hermione ¿o me vas a decir que no?. Y además¿qué es lo que te ha hecho Ginny para que te negaras con ese desprecio?. ¿Por qué siempre te estás expresando mal de mis amigos si siempre nos han ayudado?-

Draco bufó –Mira Hermione… pasa, ya no me cae tan mal; pero esa _zorrita_…-

-¡¡QUE NO LA LLAMES ASIIII!!- Gritó Harry irritado, mientras Draco inhalaba tan fuerte que las aletillas de su nariz temblaban.

-Lo sabía… ¡lo sabía!... nada más eso me faltaba… ¿qué era lo que querías?. ¿Ibas a probar la _calidad_ de la leche de esa babosa antes de que nuestro hijo la probara, eso querías?. ¿Querías acostarte con ella y chupárselas como…-

-¡CALLATE DRACO!… en serio, mejor cállate… no sabes de lo que estás hablando-

-¡Sí sé de lo que estoy hablando y lo sabes!… ¿Cuántas noches pasaste en La Madriguera? y ¿Con cuál de las _comadrejas_ compartías cama?-

-Estás… estás…-

-Harry por favor, no finjas. Esa babosa ha estado enamorada de ti desde siempre y tú te hiciste su novio. ¿Me vas a negar que te acostaste con ella?. ¡¡AMAAAS a las putas comadrejas!!-

-Sabes qué… sabes qué… estás mal…- Dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarse mientras movía las manos en aire.

-Te acostaste con ella, la cogiste…-

-No Draco… yo nunca me acosté con ella y más vale que no le muevas porque TÚ NO me podrías decir lo mismo; porque YO¡YOOO TE VÍ!, fajarle a Pansy… ¡Tu sí comprobaste la calidad de sus tetas eh! Seguro por eso insististe tanto en que ella fuera la nodriza…- Draco boqueó un segundo sorprendido hasta que liberó la respuesta mientras movía la cabeza vigorosamente.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga… y nunca hicimos _todo-todo_– Harry tenía los ojos como dos flechas clavadas sobre Draco mientras apretaba los dientes furioso –No, no. Ni me mires así… tal vez hicimos los mismo que tú hiciste con la mocosa esa… Pero de eso a que durmieras con él¡CON ÉL!… _a mí todavía no me convences_…-

Harry dio un temerario paso hacia Draco pero al ver su cara rellenita y el cuerpo embarnecido ligeramente le vino a la cabeza de inmediato que estaba embarazado de su hijo. Movió la cabeza furioso y notando que si se quedaba más tiempo no podrían contenerse, salió de la habitación dando un portazo mientras Draco respiraba agitado y se sentaba sobre la cama con la mano en el vientre y se arrancaba la humedad de los ojos con coraje.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad Pansy lloraba amargamente con Ron bufando malas palabras para Draco y moviéndose como un león enjaulado. Al chico no le había hecho gracia en absoluto que su novia dispusiera a ese grado de su cuerpo para favorecer a su _mejor amigo_ sin consultarle antes y además… negándole la posibilidad de tenerla. ¡Hasta con esa se estaba saliendo el maldito hurón! Pansy trataba de hacerle entender que no era solo por Draco sino por Harry y _por una criaturita inocente_… pero todo era inútil, Ron no escuchaba ni media palabra de las que Pansy entre moco y moco le decía. Pansy no sabía hasta que punto era la molestia de Ron.

Esa noche Harry la pasó en otra de las habitaciones de la Mansión. Draco por su parte, por culpa de la discusión tuvo agruras toda la noche y tuvo que dormir sentado… y solo.

Al día siguiente Harry además de haber pasado muy mala noche sólo necesito ver a Ron venir desde su cubículo hacia el suyo con el cabello tan rojo que parecía que le salían chispas… lo que le faltaba, más problemas. Finalmente y después de hablar con paciencia a su amigo éste se tranquilizó _un poco_. Harry vio más tarde a Pansy darse un vuelta por la oficina y que se fueron juntos a la hora de la comida, ambos iban aún con caras serías pero por lo menos ya estaban haciendo un esfuerzo. Él no sabía como encontraría las cosas al volver a su casa.

Pronto lo supo.

Draco no le hablaba. Habían compartido mesa a la hora de la comida pero no se habían dirigido la palabra. Por la noche Harry dudó si debía entrar a su recámara o dormir de nuevo en la otra habitación, pero Draco se había mostrado tan frío y tan altanero cuando entró a la habitación que solo fingió que iba por ropa y salió para dormir fuera. Draco estaba decido a no ceder, de alguna manera sabía que si Harry le había dicho que no se había acostado con Ginny era cierto, como él mismo había reconocido con Pansy, pero la sola idea de pensar que Harry y Ron compartieron dormitorio siempre durante años, y semanas y noches enteras, y tal vez en ocasiones el mismo colchón… se sentía morir de furia. No se doblegaría.

Los días que le siguieron Dobby no podía creer el silencio que había en la Mansión y se preguntaba a dónde habían ido todas aquellas sonrisas que Draco había tenido en las ultimas semanas… no había mas de eso, ahora el rubio tenía su implacable mascara de acero. Tenía el orgullo Black subido. Harry por su parte tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder. No toleraría que Draco ofendiera a Ginny ni que estuviera suponiendo que él y Ron habían hecho algo más que dormir en todas las noches que pasaron juntos. ¡Por Merlín, de dónde sacaba Draco que Ron se acostaría con un hombre! El único pene que aprecia Ron es el suyo propio.

Después de un par de semanas las caras largas seguían. Harry después de una semana había regresado a su habitación pero continuaba sin hablar con Draco, apenas lo hacía para lo más necesario y en un tono tan frío como el que usaba el rubio al responder. Esto había afectado muchísimo a Draco, él esperaba que Harry teniendo en cuenta su embarazo cediera rápidamente pero no fue así, lo que lo tenía del peor humor y además había afectado sensiblemente su salud. Estaba teniendo problemas de acidez, agruras, muchas molestias estomacales y de incomodidad en su espalda y bajo vientre era cada día mayor. Harry estuvo cerca de portarse cariñoso con él algunas noches en las que no lograba encontrar una posición y se removía bufando molesto, pero no lo hizo.

Por si todo eso fuera poco, ahora que tenía un poco más de posibilidades en el sentido sexual, Draco había tenido que hacer uso del regalo de Pansy en su lado receptor para poder mandarle a Pansy las muestras de su semen que ella debía usar, Dobby se encargaba de llevarlas a la Boutique. La chica no se presentó en la mansión Potter Malfoy en toda la primera semana. Durante la siguiente semana Draco, harto de estar solo y en su posición de ofendido fue a la Boutique fingiendo interés en los asuntos del negocio. Así fue como él y Pansy lograron acortar un poco las distancias entre ellos. Seguían siendo mejores amigos y sintiéndose profundamente identificados cuando el rubio entró en la oficina de Pansy y la encontró dormida y babeando sobre sus facturas y recibos profundamente dormida.

A ella también le estaba tocando su parte… Ese estado somnoliento la tenía prácticamente como gallina durmiéndose con los ojos abiertos, más aún de lo dormilona que ya era y además con un permanente estado acalorado, no soportaba traer ni siquiera una manga larga porque tenía mucho calor. Tampoco soportaba tener a Ron cerca porque le daba sofoco… Ron estaba cada día mas enfadado con Draco.

Harry por su parte estaba harto de ver a Ron venir enfadado a su cubículo a contarle que Pansy no lo dejaba acercarse, que se la pasaba con unos calores que no eran los "_calores_" que él quería y que además se quejaba de que le dolían los pechos y que todo eso era culpa del _maldito rubio puñetero_. Harry no estaba como para recibir quejas ni mucho menos, él también tenía bastantes espinitas que no se había podido sacar con el rubio.

Pansy trataba de ir como siempre por Draco para ir a la Boutique y pasear además de recoger las muestras que debía usar pero había días que definitivamente no podía porque le debía tiempo a su adorada cabecita de zanahoria. Cada vez que la pelinegra le decía a alguno que no estaría con él por irse con el otro ambos torcían los labios molestos y con gestos de desprecio.

Uno de esos días Ron, armándose de toda su paciencia, decidió acompañar a Pansy a la casa de Draco a recoger la _dichosa_ muestra antes de irse a comer. Eso desgraciadamente fue una mala idea, de hecho MUY mala idea. Pansy tal vez tenía la mejor intención pero pedirle a ese par de descocados un poco de cordura es demasiado, estaban decididos a molestarse hasta hacerse rabiar.

-Bien, entonces paso por ti mañana, hay una chica que es medio estúpida y me ha hecho corregir una pila de recibos…- dijo Pansy al recibir el botecito de muestra en la sala de la casa mientras Ron a su lado se asqueaba sin reprimirlo.

-No te preocupes, mañana lo arreglamos- dijo Draco con la mano acariciándose la parte baja del vientre mientras miraba venenoso hacia Ron -¿Te toca untado o bebido?-

-_Uuummm_… bebido- respondió la chica mientras comenzaba a sospecharse actitudes de peligro.

-Pues bébetelo…- dijo el rubio y la primera respuesta fue un movimiento brusco de Ron que Pansy contuvo con su mano.

-No porque apenas vamos a ir a comer y eso me llena mucho y me da mucho calor y sueño… he estado fatal por tu culpa Draquito…- dijo la chica perfilándose hacia la salida.

-Anda bébelo, quiero ver que lo hagas y que _realmente lo estés haciendo_- remarcó el rubio mirando pretenciosamente a Ron –No me gustaría que me estuvieras traicionando…-

-¿Qué no oíste que no quiere?. Y si no se quiere tomar esa _porquería_ porque se siente mal¡no lo va a hacer y PUNTO!- Respondió Ron agarrando el vasito con coraje.

-Calma comadreja, reduce tu temperamento Gryffindor ¿si?-

-¿TEMPERMENTO GRYFFINDOR? Te recuerdo que tu esposo es Gryffindor, en el caso de que no te acuerdes…-

-Harry es diferente… Además Pansy es la nodriza de mi hijo y se debe tomar mi semen y quiero ver que lo haga…-

-Eres un cabrón hurón hijode…-

-¡RON, Ron!- intervino Pansy tratando de jalar a Ron hacia la salida pero el pelirrojo ya iba de regreso hacia Draco.

-Eso es lo que eres tú comadreja. Te tengo vigilado, pobre de ti si se te ocurre…-

-Eres un imbécil paranoico estúpido…-

-¡DEJEN DE DISCUTIR POR FAVOR!. ¡Vamos Ron, vámonos ya!... Si no te vienes conmigo me iré sola…- dijo la pelinegra resuelta creyendo que Ron se iría tras ella pero rubio y pelirrojo seguían viéndose furiosos. Pansy salió con determinación de la casa después de dar un portazo, Ron tendría que pagar por eso cuando fuera detrás de ella. Ambos vieron a Pansy salir y volvieron a verse retadores.

-¿¿Y sabes lo que hago con tu mierda esta??... mira…- dijo Ron aventando y botecito al piso –Pansy no se va a volver a tomar ninguna de estas porquerías. ¡DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO!!-

Pero Draco se había salido completamente de sus casillas y se fue a las manos con Ron tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa y Ron olvidando la prominente barriga de Draco hizo lo propio. Se habían quedado forcejeando un momento con fuego en sus miradas hasta que Draco lo soltó de golpe poniendo la mano en su vientre con expresión compungida. Ron lo soltó lentamente un poco asustado mientras lo observaba sin estar completamente seguro de que fuera en serio.

-Ay, aay… si por tu culpa le pasa algo a mi hijo Weasley¡te mato! Oh Dios…- jadeo Draco mientras empezaba a humedecerse su camisa a la altura del ombligo –Llama a Harry… que llamé a Hermione…- susurró mientras buscaba algo sobre lo cual sostenerse ante la mirada desconcertada de Ron.

-Ya, ya Draco no es para tanto… estas bien¿no?-

-¡QUE LLAMES A HARRY!!! Ooohh puta madre oh, oh… ¿qué es esto?- Preguntó Draco con cara de pánico al ver que su camisa ahora estaba verdaderamente mojada.

-¿No será que se te rompió la fuente?-

-¿LA QUÉ?. Pero si todavía no es tiempo… nononoonono… llama a Harry…-

-Espera…-

Ron estaba verdaderamente alarmado, llamó a Dobby y le dijo que se comunicara con Harry mientras él salía con la esperanza de encontrar a Pansy enojadísima en el carro, pero no. No había Pansy y no había carro. Cuando volvió Draco estaba medio recostado en el sofá de la sala quejándose y sudando como un puerco mientras trataba de abrir con esfuerzos su camisa. Dobby al otro lado de la pieza insistía en la chimenea. Ahora Ron estaba verdaderamente preocupado, si Harry se enteraba que todo eso estaba sucediendo porque discutió con Draco al que le iría mal sería a él, _¿por qué se supone que la cordura tenía que tenerla él?. Draco lo provocó_.

Draco estaba muy asustado, ya se sospechaba que Ron tenía razón, se le había roto la fuente. Se le estaba viniendo el bebé de 7 meses y todo por su culpa. Y peor aún al pensar que sus únicos acompañantes de parto eran Ron y Dobby se quería morir. _Ni siquiera se había quedado Pansy_. Cuando se abrió la camisa y vio como su ombligo estaba más amplio de lo que lo había visto por la mañana, todo estaba confirmado, de ahí seguía saliendo agua. Ron lo miraba verdaderamente aterrado ante la idea de atender el parto. Ron se acercó a Dobby discretamente.

-¿Ya hablaste con Harry?-

-Su Majestad, no Señor Rey Weasley, no. Me dijeron que no se encuentra en su cubículo.-

-Entonces busca a Hermione. ¡URGE Dobby!-

-Su Majestad, Señor, si Señor- dijo Dobby haciéndole dos reverencias a Ron.

Pero la secretaria de Hermione les había dicho que la castaña se había ido a comer y volvería en un par de horas. Ron se quería morir. No localizaba a Harry, ni a Hermione y para colmo tampoco sabía dónde estaba Pansy. Ron y Dobby se miraban consternados pero el primer grito de Draco acompañado de un pujido los hizo salir de golpe de su impresión.

-Noooo, no pujes Draco, no pujes-

-Aaah ¡duele!-

-Respira profundo, bien hondo y bien projundo…-

El rubio le hizo caso haciendo unas inhalaciones para después sentir que se le venía otra impresionante dilatación de su ombligo. A Ron se le querían salir los ojos y Dobby ya los tenía de fuera desde hacia buen rato. Fue Dobby quien tuvo la idea de subirlo a la habitación mientras tenían noticias de… _alguien_. El problema es que Harry a causa del distanciamiento que tenía con Draco no todas las tardes iba a comer a casa.

Dobby dio un chasquido y Draco estaba en el aire. Ron con su varita lo guió mientras el elfo se adelantaba y llenaba de sábanas limpias la cama. Cuando el cuerpo del rubio estuvo recostado sobre la cama Ron le ordenó a Dobby insistir en la chimenea hasta localizar a alguien, _quien fuera_. Mientras tanto Draco como podía y algo desesperado se deshacía definitivamente de la camisa y desabrochaba su pantalón. Ron sintió que la sangre se le iba, no tenía opción, fue al baño de la habitación y se lavo las manos, cuando volvió Draco estaba conteniendo otra contracción y estaba pujando de nuevo.

-¡Con una puta madre!. ¡QUE NO PUJES!... todavía no, yo te digo cuando-

-No me hables así imbécil… me duele… ¡¿No estas viendo que no aguanto?!-

-Respira, a ver… inhala… exhala… inha…-

-¡Cállate!... aaahh… aaay… ay. Llamen a mi mamá-

-¿A tu mamá?. Dudo que tu querida madre sepa algo de…- Pero Ron no pudo terminar porque tenía la boca llena de una almohada que le había golpeado la cara.

-¡¡Que le llames a mi mamá PUTA COMADREJAAAAAAA!!-

Ron se tragó las dos últimas palabras bufando pero no se iría de esa habitación, el ombligo de Draco cada vez estaba más seriamente abierto y como sea no lo dejaría solo así que abusando de su inexistente realeza convocó a Dobby que regresaba sin noticias de Harry o Hermione aún. Unos minutos más tarde mientras Draco aceptaba a regañadientes la mano de Ron para contener sus dilataciones volvió Dobby con la noticia de que Narcisa estaba tomando el té en Viena con una vieja amiga.

No había mucho más que hacer. Ron volteó hacia Draco y su ombligo ya estaba tan abierto que podía caber una toronja, era el momento de empezar a pujar, las dilataciones le sucedían cada poco tiempo y no podían estar esperando por siempre. Dobby se fue con instrucciones de seguir insistiendo hasta que localizara a Harry o Hermione mientras Ron se preparaba psicológicamente para hacer parir a Draco… ¡quien lo hubiera dicho!

Ambos estaban deseando que de pronto llegara Hermione pero estaban resignados a enfrentar la situación juntos. Draco empujó finalmente los pantalones que le estaban estorbando, Ron puso una sábana encima dejando libre todo su vientre y se acercó al área de su ombligo en el que ahora se podía vislumbrar una piel con finos vellitos.

-¡Por las barbas de Dumbledore! Ya está aquí Draco, ahora sí, puja duro.-

Ron movía las manos alrededor del vientre de Draco haciendo una suave presión mientras el rubio pujaba con esfuerzo. Si algo tenía de bueno que fuera Ron y no Harry el que estuviera con él, es que por lo menos Ron siendo sangre pura y criado en una ancestral familia de magos tenía una idea de cómo eran esos partos y lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo que Draco se hubiera esperado. A la vuelta de un rato ambos sudaban a chorros. La cabeza ya estaba fuera, necesitaban un pujido fuerte de Draco y que Ron recibiera al bebé y lo ayudara a salir.

-Ahora si Draco, agarra mucho aire y puja fuerte aunque te cagues-

Draco con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y después se preparó tomando mucho aire. Pujó con todas sus fuerzas en un pujido muy largo y que lo puso tan rojo como una rosa roja, Ron ya tenía cogido el torso del bebé y entonces lo sacó. Ron miraba al bebé frente a él. Draco cansado, aturdido y hasta mareado se esforzó por fijar su vista y ver a su retoño, no pudo creer lo que veía. Ron esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pe… pe… ¿pelirrojo?- preguntó Draco desconcertado. Si el bebé lo hubiera tenido Harry ese habría sido un gran problema.

-No…- dijo Ron sonriendo aún más –Pelirroja-

Ron acomodó a la pequeña bebé aún cubierta por una capa blanquecina de grasa sobre el pecho de Draco unida a él todavía por el cordón umbilical. La hermosa niña lloraba sobre el pecho de Draco pero se calmó poco después. El rubio se sentía profundamente cansado. Varios minutos después la puerta se abrió violentamente dando paso a un huracán de cabellos castaños que entraba verdaderamente agitada.

-¿Pero qué sucedió Draco?. ¡¡Por Merlín pero si ya nació!!-

-Sip, es niña y es pelirrojita mira… se parece a Ginny- dijo Ron zonzamente ante la mirada impresionada de Hermione. Draco hubiera deseado responder algo pero prefirió ahorrarse las energías.

-Oh Dios Ron¿tú la trajiste al mundo?-

-Yo- dijo el pelirrojo orgullosamente

-Hermione quisieras cortar el cordón y revisarla… ¡es para hoy!-

-Claro, por favor Ron espera afuera y usa a Hedwig para localizar a Harry-

Ron salió y se sintió como un imbécil por no haber pensado en Hedwig, ella lo hubiera encontrado hasta en el fin del mundo. Ron y Dobby compartieron una mirada avergonzada. Apenas 10 minutos después Harry se apareció en la sala de su casa.

-¿Qué pasó?. Draco… ¿Se adelantó?. Mi hijo… ¿Están bien?-

-Tranquilízate Harry, todo salió bien. ¡Ya eres papá¡FELICIDADES!-

Harry estaba como noqueado, cuando Ron lo abrazó sin querer sus ojos estaban húmedos, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hermione venía secándose las manos.

-¡HARRY!... pasa. Draco quiere presentarte a alguien…-

Harry entró caminando lentamente mientras se oía un estruendoso motor de auto detenerse afuera. Draco estaba sonrosado envuelto en una sábana y con la mirada visiblemente cansada, tenía en los brazos un hermoso bodoquito envuelto un una blanca franela.

-Mira… tuvimos una niña-

Harry tomó al bebé en los brazos y descubrió un poco para verla. Cuando la vio pareció quedar enamorado al instante. Inhaló como si quiera decir algo, pero antes que cualquier palabra, un par de lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos.

-Draco… te amo- susurró Harry besando al rubio sobre los labios –Pelirroja como mi madre… que se llame Lily-

-Harry… mejor que se llame Narcisa¿no?-

-¡AAAAHHH NO!. ¡¡Que se llame Pansy!!. Te dije que sería niña¡te lo dije, te lo dije!... y esta hermosa- dijo Pansy metiéndose hasta donde estaba Harry con la niña.

-Pansy pégate a la niña, los bebés nacen con hambre. Es necesario que coma.- intervino Hermione que entraba con Ron detrás de ella.

-Sip, esta bien- dijo la chica que inmediatamente y sin pudor alguno empezó buscar la manera de ponerse a la niña. Ron le dio una sábana para que se cubriera. –Entonces¿como le van a poner?. Le tienen que poner Pansy como su madrina, nodriza, tía… es decir yo jeje-

-Tengo una idea- dijo Harry mirando hacia Draco –Mi madre tenía nombre de flor, tu madre tiene nombre de flor y… jejeje hasta Pansy… que dices si buscamos un nombre de flor…- El rubio se sonrió. Ambos voltearon a ver a la niña en brazos de Pansy. Esa niña solo parecía una cosa… _un botón de_…

-Rosa- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Si, me gusta- repitió Draco –que se llame Rosa, realmente lo parece…-

**N/A: Queridísimas lectoras este ha sido el capitulo final. El embarazo de Draco llegó a su término y la familia se ha completado con éxito. Pronto subiré un lindo ****epilogo**_**no se lo pierdan**_**) y gracias por leer la historia de este singular embarazo.**

**Gracias por sus infaltables reviews a Druida Cliodna, Julieta sophie, LaPeti-15, LadyDraG, SoulfoPnadora, setsuna, pattyPotter, y a todos lo que la leyeron y no me dejaron comentario.**

**Alma, esta historia ha sido para ti espero que te haya gustado la hecho con mucho cariño. Y ya ves, acá también ha quedado en prenda tu bello nombre. Un beso.**

**Nos vemos en el epilogo**_**¿Qué pasará después con esta familia?**_**. Entérate.**


	9. Chapter 9

**EPÍLOGO**

-Oooh-

-Mhmm-

-Aahhh-

-Mmhh-

-Oh sii…-

-Whmm-

Nuestra pareja de amados esposos estaba disfrutando del feliz deshago de las necesidades que durante tanto tiempo habían tenido restringidas por ordenes médicas y/o malestares físicos, aunque eso no significaba que ahora las tuvieran sin pendientes que los distrajeran. El sueño de su hermosa hija se había visto incomodado con ese ambiente tan… a-_cogedor_ y caluroso; siendo así, había dado su primer grito seguido de un llanto que como cada noche desde hacia 3 meses les confirmaba que había nacido con unos pulmones en estupenda forma.

-Ooh la niña…-

-Sihh… ¡mas duro!… oohhh si… sii… ¡más!…-

-Mhm… ahh… wmwmh… OOHH!…-

-MMH-AH…-

Se regalaron unos instantes de descanso mientras sus pieles sudorosas seguían unidas y… más que eso; y:

-¿Dejó leche Pansy?-

-Ooh no sé…-

-Vamos-

La pareja se había hecho el propósito de que en las madrugadas alimentarían a Rosa juntos. Durante el día daba igual porque generalmente era Pansy y si no estaba ella, era el que estaba más cerca o tenía mayor facilidad para darle la mamila, pero por las noches se levantaban juntos y la llevaban a la cama a comer entre sus dos cuerpos… vestidos o desvestidos…

Mientras tanto en la espaciosa habitación de un ostentoso Pent House…

-Oooh… ooh…-

-Pshp… pshp… pssshhhhp!…-

-Oh Ron… si no tengo leche mañana Draco se va a enojar…-

La simple mención del nombre de maldito hurón lo sacaba de concentración., ¿Por qué demonios tenía que mencionarlo en ese momento?. Sus ojos azules se elevaron sobre la superficie de las blancas y _amplias_ montañas en donde estaba inmerso y clavo la mirada en los ojos de su amante.

-Es que…- buscó justificarse la pelinegra pero en realidad no encontró algo razonable qué decir, menos aún cuando el pelirrojo dejó correr su boca sobre su vientre yendo más allá hasta ocultarse tras una pequeña loma no menos placentera que las otras. –Esa es mejor idea…-

A partir del nacimiento de la pequeña Rosa Potter Malfoy (_suena horrendo, lo sé pero ni modo_), muchas cosas habían cambiado. La niña estaba viviendo su tercer mes de vida y la celebración de su bautizo apadrinada por Pansy y nada menos que el hombre que la trajo al mundo, Ron Weasley. La decisión le había provocado a Draco un verdadero conflicto, pero después del parto estaba tan cansado y enamorado de su hija que no le importó. Mientras Pansy fuera la madrina…

La primer semana después del parto fue pesada para Draco, Hermione le había hecho algunas recomendaciones para que se recuperara rápidamente; pero su madre, la siempre bella Narcisa, le había mandado unas fajas húngaras buenísimas y un libro con recomendaciones hindúes para que no se le colgara la piel del abdomen y una lista de recetas japonesas para que lograra eliminar sin dolor los residuos de la bolsa embrional… (_sin comentarios_).

Estos cuidados excesivos que tenían a Harry exasperado duraron solamente una semana, y el moreno tuvo que reconocer que eran verdaderamente buenos y sentir verdadero aprecio por su _queridísima_ suegra que le regalaba un hombre prácticamente entero y con gran apetito sexual apenas 10 días después del parto.

Lo que siguió después solo las cuatro paredes de esa habitación y los castos ojos de su hija lo supieron… ah! Perdón me olvidaba de que las orejotas de Dobby también estuvieron al tanto de _tooodo_ lo que sucedía en esa habitación cada que se cerraba la puerta fuera de día o de noche.

Los antiguos pudores que Draco había tenido antes de su embarazo quedaron muy lejos, ahora solo había ciertos remilgos que aún le incomodaban respecto al sudor excesivo y unos cuantos detallitos más que a Harry no le importaban siempre que el rubio lo tomara como lo hacía o bien se entregara a él como apasionadamente.

Los permisos de Hermione estaban abiertos no solo para ellos sino también para Pansy. Una vez nacida la niña la producción de leche dependía solo en parte del semen de Draco, ahora era principalmente de la succión que recibiera. Claro que por alguna extraña causa que Draco no quería ni saber Pansy cada día tenía más leche siendo que su hija no bebía más de una onza aún. Ya únicamente debía beber su semen una vez por semana o incluso 10 dias.

La potencia y apetitos sexuales que habían quedado después de parto en Draco tenían a Harry más que entusiasmado, ahora tenían sexo con tal frecuencia que se conocían mejor de lo que pudieron conocerse antes del embarazo. Ahora Draco tenía muy claro que la posición favorita de Harry para ser cogido era estar cómodamente acostado bocarriba sobre la cama, y por supuesto Draco no necesitaba más que verlo alzar las piernas para que se convirtiera en su posición favorita para cogerlo también. Así como Harry se sentía arder cuando veía que Draco se ponía en cuatro patas para ofrecerle su más preciado tesorito que lejos de ser más amplio que antes del embarazo (como suele suceder en los embarazos femeninos) era perfectamente ajustado. Además ahora se habían vuelto fanáticos del rimming y esa posición le venia de maravilla al rubio, solo que Harry tenía que pillar de muy buen humor a Draco para poder recibirlo.

Pero dejándonos de intimidades que no nos importan (ja-ja), aquella mañana Dobby andaba como loco desde las 5 de la mañana preparando todo para dar la recepción del bautizo de la pequeña Rosita en la finca "Cornamenta".

Para mala suerte de Draco, Ginny se había aparecido temprano por la mañana para ayudarlos a arreglar a la niña. La pelirroja se había imaginado que tendrían problemas y no se equivocaba. Cuando ella llegó estaban Harry, Draco y Dobby a 6 manos tratando de arreglar a la niña, pero la mano masculina se miraba a millas. La chica se había muerto de risa de ver al rubio tratando de ponerle un hermoso gorrito de seda al revés a la niña.

Draco estaba furioso, pero cuando vio a Ginny salir después con la niña en brazos arreglada como un verdadero angelito su molestia se calmó.

Pansy se había lucido llevando un vestido con un espectacular escote, el cual justificó diciendo que no se suponía que le quedara así el vestido, que seguramente se había encogido solo de esa parte. Habían estado a punto de sacarla de la ceremonia. Ron había ido muy guapo y pulcramente arreglad, si bien no con traje como a la boda pero sí muy bien vestido. Evidentemente había estado la persuasión de Pansy en él.

Los padres se había mostrado felices durante toda la ceremonia y la sanadora de cabecera de la familia, al pendiente como siempre y apoyando a su amigo. La abuela infaltable se había encargado de la prensa, entrevistas y fotografías.

Por la noche… cuando la fiesta había acabado y mientras Ron estaba sentado en la sala de la casa, Harry y Draco estaban esperando en el pasillo mientras en el interior de su habitación Pansy le daba su comida de la noche a la niña y la dormía. La pareja de esposos aprovechó esos momentos para regalarse besos y gestos que demostraban la felicidad que ahora llenaba sus vidas con su pequeña hija. Pero después de estar parados en el pasillo por 45 minutos se preocuparon.

-Oye., ¿no será que Pansy se ha quedado dormida de nuevo?- Preguntó Harry desconfiando de que su pequeña hija pudiera durar tanto tiempo comiendo.

-Espero que no…- respondió el rubio torciendo los ojos y recordando la ultima vez que habían encontrado a Pansy dormida con la niña.

Llamaron a la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta entraron. Lo dicho. La pelinegra estaba dulcemente recostada de lado con la niña en brazos manoteando perfectamente despierta mientras su nodriza seguía con la chichi de fuera profundamente dormida.

-¡PANSY!- rugió el rubio conteniendo el aire en secreto sobre su amiga mientras le cubría el pecho y Harry tomaba a la niña en brazos y comenzaba a pasearse con ella tratando de sacarle los gases y dormirla.

-¿Uh?… ¿uh?… ¿me dormí?…-

-¡¡Otra PINCHE vez!!… Así ha de ser de bueno en la cama el pendejo que tienes de novio… ¿también con él te duermes?-

-No es de tu incumbencia Draquito, pero si te interesa tanto te diré que NO, con él no me duermo, jamás podría; _mmhmm_…- dijo la pelinegra haciendo rabiar al rubio a propósito con una expresión soñadora.

-JM, JM… valiente madrina le he conseguido a mi hija… ¡eres una perdida!, ni siquiera te da vergüenza que Harry y yo te veamos con les tetas al aire-

-Ay no creo que sean las primeras que ven… ninguno. Y ya me voy amorcito porque realmente me ha dado demasiado sueño-

-Pansy., ¿Si dejaste leche para la madrugada verdad?- preguntó Harry mientras acostaba a la pequeña en su cuna ya dormida.

-Sip, ya se la di a Dobby. Nos vemos mañana _Draquito_; paso por ti y Rosita-

-¡Con una chingada que no me digas Draquito!-

-Adiós- terminó la pelinegra con una sonrisa plantando un gran beso en la mejilla de su mejor amigo y cerrándole un ojo a Harry que se reía quedamente.

Una vez que la chica se fue junto con su pelirrojo prometido y la niña estaba plácidamente dormida en su cuna Harry y Draco volvieron a verse como aquella noche, la noche de su boda. Se amaban y no había cosa mas bella que ver coronado su amor con otro ser se era parte de ambos. Cada vez que se sentían embriagados de amor como en esa ocasión se besaban, primero suavemente y luego con pasión.

Pero lo que sentían el uno por el otro no se podía quedar en solo besos, era un amor que se desbordaba y –_como siempre_- querían más, mucho mas. Mientras se besaban el rubio ya se había metido dentro del pantalón de Harry y lo pajeaba mientras sus besos no se permitían ni el respiro. Los cuerpos empezaban a calentarse y Draco ya estaba saboreándose lo que sería esa noche cuando de pronto algo extraño sucedió. Harry había estado jadeando más de lo necesario y ahora su mano se había humedecido cuando apenas estaba empezando la acción. Draco miró a Harry desconcertado mientras Harry lo miraba avergonzado. No había por qué sentir pena… Draco estaba orgulloso. Eso solo confirmaba una cosa: Draco es irresistible.

Pero nadie podría auspiciar las expresiones que tuvieron ambos cuando al bajar sus miradas vieron un aguado líquido azul pato purific en sus manos…

**FIN**

Almita- Un beso. TQM


End file.
